Le Roi, le Prince et le Gardien
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Et si Kaito et Gaito n'étaient pas les seuls survivants de leur famille ? Et si Gaito était le premier à s'en rendre compte ?
1. S'il changeait brusquement

**Auteur : **La p'tite débile qui sert à rien, là…Moi quoi %)

**Disclaimer : **Ben, à part le médecin qui sert à rien non plus, aucun des persos sont à moi…Ouiiiiiin… !

**Note de l'auteur :** …J'avais envie de commencer par poster celle là. Si vous aimez pas Hippo, barrez vous ! :p …Ouais, donc cette fic à été faite à peu près en parallèle avec Panthalassa no Memories de Gakuto-Sara …Faudra que tu la poste, d'ailleurs %)

Chapitre 1 

Les pas se rapprochèrent...

Il entra...

Il referma la porte derrière lui...

Voilà. Gaito était dans sa chambre,il s'y croyait seul,mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet,une fillette aux cheveux vert clair se tenait à quatre pattes derrière un buffet. Tout ce qu'elle espérait,c'était que son maître ne la trouve pas. Jamais elle, Yuuri,n'aurait pensé devoir espionner le jeune homme,mais il y avait de quoi éveiller les soupçons. Depuis qu'il avait découvert cet "objet" , Gaito n'était plus le même. Yuuri voulait savoir pourquoi,même si c'était risqué. Les autres Dark Lovers n'avaient même pas eu ce courage,cela prouvait bien qui était la plus intelligente.

" Ou bien la plus inconsciente..." dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Je ne m'en serai jamais douté...

Elle sursauta. C'était maître Gaito qui venait de parler. Yuuri,sous le coup,avait cru que ces paroles lui étaient destinées. Mais non. Assis sur son fauteuil,il parlait encore à l' "objet" posé devant lui qu'il ne cessait de fixer : Une sorte de boule de cristal coupée horizontalement . La petite fille imaginait déjà ce que dirai Eriru si elle voyait cette chose:

"- Oh,maître Gaito n'a vraiment plus aucuns goûts ! On dirait dirai que ce bidule vient d'une décharge publique! Mais c'est sûrement un vieux truc appartenant aux Black Beauty Sisters. Ce détritus,c'était sûrement l'objet le plus précieux à leurs coeurs...Si elles avaient un coeur."

Yuuri sourit faiblement. Oui,il n'y avait qu'Eriru pour dire des choses pareilles. Mais si leur maître ne faisait que regarder une demi boule de cristal,ça irai encore,mais il devenait plus pensif,plus refermé,et parfois plus agressif qu'avant. Même Sara ne semblait pas au courant de tout ça...

- Ce moucheron le paiera.

Nouveau sursaut. Gaito s'était levé,passa brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux gris argenté,prit l'étrange sphère sous son bras,et quitta la chambre. Yuuri,elle,resta où elle était. Tout ça ne l'avait avancée en rien. Elle ne connaissait pas la cause de la colère de Gaito. Il semblait en vouloir fortement à quelqu'un...

Une seconde...

Non...

Des pas se rapprochent de nouveau...

Il a sûrement deviné que quelqu'un l'avait observé.

La fillette se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux.

Si elle se faisait découvrir, Yuuri n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Gaito lui ferait...Peut-être la jetterai-t-il dehors...Dans ce cas,elle retrouverai sa forme de poissons,et où irait-elle? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées...Elle pourrait aller à la surface,et attendre que Hippo la trouve. Il l'aidera...

- Aaaaarg! songea t-elle. Pourquoi je pense à Hippo dans un moment aussi critique ?!

- Yuuri...?

Celle-ci mit un bras devant son visage,comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

- ...M...Maître Ga...

Mais ce n'était pas Gaito. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Sara,l'ex-princesse de l'Océan Indien,et la confidente de Gaito.

- Mademoiselle Sara...?

- Hihihi! Yuuri,si tu voyais ta têêêêêêêêête !!! fit une autre fille.

- Voyons Eriru,ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer comme ça...

- Mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle a une tête de folle,là...On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...

Sara n'était pas seule. Derrière elle se tenaient trois filles qui étaient très familières à Yuuri: Eriru, Izul et Maria.

- Les...Les filles...Comment vous m'avez trouvée?

- C'est pas parce que maître Gaito est devenu bigleux que c'est notre cas...fit Eriru.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de notre maître?! ripostèrent Maria et Izul en frappant la pauvre folle.

- En fait,tes amies faisaient exactement la même chose que toi...,murmura la princesse Orange. Mais écouter aux portes n'était pas une très bonne idée,surtout au moment où Gaito a ouvert la porte...

Les trois filles arrêtèrent de s'entredéchirer,et s'inclinèrent devant Sara.

- Merci beaucoup,mademoiselle Sara,vous nous avez sauvées! commença Maria.

- Mais s'il vous plaît...

- Ne dites rien à maître Gaito ou il sera très fachééééééééé ! pleurnicha Eriru.

- T'es vraiment pitoyable,Eriru...fît Yuuri en s'efforçant de paraître arrogante.

Sara sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas,je ne vous blâme pas...Moi aussi j'essaie de connaître la raison de sa fureur...Depuis qu'il a retrouvé la Sphère du Passé...

- La Sphère du Passé? Quel objet peut avoir un nom aussi ridicule? marmonna Maria.

- C'est l'un des seuls vestiges des ancêtres de Gaito...Cette sphère permet de voir tout ce qui c'est passé en ces lieux. Toute l'histoire des Panthalassiens...

Les Dark Lovers se regardèrent,interrogatives,jusqu'à ce que Yuuri brise le silence.

- Même lorsqu' Aqua Regina a annihilés tous les Panthalassiens?

- Bien sûr...

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Sara avait vraiment l'air soucieuse...Après tout,elle comprenait Gaito plus que quiconque...

- Sara,Dark Lovers,vous venez manger ?! J'ai faim ! cria Gaito avec mauvaise humeur.

- MANGEEEEEEEER ! hurla Eriru en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Les quatre Dark Lovers arrivèrent dans la salle à manger suivies par Sara. Gaito était déjà assis,et les regardait. Si l'on ne comptait pas Eriru qui était déjà en train de se goinfrer,les autres avaient l'air très coincées...Etrange...

Mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il était trop énervé pour ça...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rageur vers la fenêtre.

Sa colère était telle que le roi des Panthalassiens pensait qu'elle pouvait se faire sentir...

Peut-être même dans le monde des humains...

____

Donc bah...C'était le chap' 1 ou le prologue...Comme on veut ^o^


	2. La vie au Pearl Piari

Chapitre 2

- PRINCESSE LUCHIA,REVENEZ ICI !!!

- Non,non,non,non et non! Je veux rester encore un peu!

Une fille aux cheveux bruns clairs se faisait poursuivre par un petit pingouin en vareuse. Taki,la vieille voyante de l'hôtel Pearl Piari les regardait.

- Je prédis que ça va mal se finir...

- Et cette fois,je pense que tu as raison...

Nikora,une jeune fille âgée d'une vingtaine d'années venait de la rejoindre.

- Laissons les régler ça entre amis...

- C'est vraiment une belle amitié...Ils doivent retourner dans le palais du Pacifique Nord,à présent...

- Hé oui...Luchia et Hippo ont passé une semaine ici...C'est passé vite...Depuis qu'ils ne doivent plus sauver le monde,ils s'ennuient...Pfff...

Les deux femmes partirent.

- PRINCESSE LUCHIA !!!!

- LÂCHE MOI,CRETIN!!!

- NOUS DEVONS PARTIR!!!

- J'VEUX PAAAAAAS !!!!!

- LES AUTRES PRINCESSE NE VOUS PERMETTRONS JAMAIS DE RESTER ENCORE PLUS...commença le pingouin,furieux.

Le téléphone sonna. Comme Nikora n'était pas à l'accueil,Luchia décrocha. Elle mit le haut-parleur.

- Allô? Hôtel Pearl Piari?

- Princesse Luchia? Nous sommes Laya et Lumy,vous savez?

- Oui,bien sûr. répondit la jeune princesse,reconnaissant les noms de deux sirènes de son royaume.

- C'était juste pour vous dire que la Princesse Lina et la Princesse Hanon avaient décidés de passer encore un an dans le monde des humains pour continuer leurs études scolaires...Elles vous demande si vous le voulez également?

- Evidemment!!!! dit-elle en raccrochant tout de suite après. TROP FUN !!!!

- Un an dans le monde des humains..."comme par hasard"...Tss...QUELLE HORREUR !!! C'ETAIT PREPARE A L'AVANCE,HEIN?! VOUS ÊTES TOUS CONTRE MOI,HEIN ?! hurla Hippo.

Luchia attrapa le petit pingouin par le col,et l'envoya rouler plus loin.

- Si t'es pas content,t'es pas obligé de rester!

- Méchante,vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

- C'EST PAS VRAI,PINGOUIN DEBILE !

- PRINCESS NO BAKA !!!

- RETOURNE DRAGUER TA YUURI !

- VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA !!!!

- SI !

- NON !

Quelle belle amitié...

- Heu...Salut...

Un jeune homme brun entra doucement. Il regarda tour à tour les deux "amis" .

- Ka...Kaito !! fît Luchia

- Je...gène pas?

- SI, TU GENES,DEGAGE ! brailla le pingouin.

Sauf que ce fût Hippo qui se fît balancer dehors par une Princesse Rose mécontente. Elle referma la porte,et se tourna vers Kaito.

- Alors,Kaito,ça va bien?

- Ouais! Alors,prête pour la rentrée de demain?

- C'est la rentrée demain? demanda Luchia,un peu étonnée.

- C'est la rentrée demain? répéta Hippo qui était rentré par la fenêtre de derrière.

- Apparemment,fit la jeune fille,mais après tout,ça te concerne pas...

- Pourquoi?

Kaito,toujours égal à lui-même était simplement venu prendre une grenadine, avant d'aller pour la énième fois de la journée faire son entraînement de surf. Il partit donc rapidement vers la salle ou se trouvait Nikora,comprenant que ça allait dégénérer.

- Parce que tu passes la journée à glandouiller dans l'hôtel,t'as pas besoin d'aller travailler ! soupira Luchia,sur un ton d'évidence.

- MOI,JE GLANDOUILLE ?!

- OUI,TOI,TU GLANDOUILLES !

- TRES BIEN .

Il s'approcha de la caisse,et cria:

- Nikora,je peux t'emprunter 5000 yens?

- Mmm...Oui,pourquoi?

- Je t'expliquerai ce soir.

Hippo prit quelques billets,avant de partir sous le regard interrogatif de la princesse. D'habitude,Hippo n'empruntait jamais de l'argent,il préférais le gagner lui-même...Qu'est ce qui pouvait être urgent à ce point...

*-*-*-*-*-*

- Je suis rentré!

La voix d'Hippo retentit dans la salle à manger,ou tout le monde...mangeait. Luchia,Nikora et Taki se retournèrent,pour voir un petit garçon blond avancer difficilement avec des tonnes de paquets qui semblaient lourds.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais en humain? marmonna Luchia en engloutissant ses Ramen'.

- Bah...Je suis trop faible pour transporter ces paquets,sous ma forme de pingouin...

- Dis plutôt que t'es trop faible tout court...

Hippo soupira,alla dire quelques mots dans l'oreille de Nikora,et remonta vers sa chambre.

- Il a un problème? demanda la princesse.

- Non.

- Il prévoit un truc?

- Non.

- Même si c'était le cas,tu nous le dirai pas?

Nikora eu un petit sourire.

- Tu le sauras bientôt ! C'est un secret.

------------

Luchia entrouvrit les yeux. Des bruits de pas précipités l'avaient réveillée. Etant la seule à dormir à l'étage avec Hippo,le coupable était évident.

- HIPPO,L'EST 5 HEURE DU MAT',DORS !!

Et il continuait. Luchia décida de l'ignorer,mais bientôt ce fût impossible. Furieuse,elle finit par se lever,et alla vers la chambre de son ami.

- RECOUCHE TOI,CRETIN ! hurla-elle en défonçant la porte.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon blond torse nu qui lui jeta immédiatement un oreiller dans la figure.

- KYAAAAAA! PERVERSE ! Je suis en train de m'habiller !!

- A 5h du matin? Et pourquoi tu restes en humain?!

- C'est pas vos affaires,et l'avenir à ceux qui se lèvent tôt,partez ou je dis tout à Nikora-san ! Perverse!!

Et il claqua la porte.

- ...Quel virilité...soupira Luchia en levant les yeux au ciel.

******

- Sérieux?!

Luchia avait raconté à Hanon et à Lina la raison de sa colère matinale.

- Ouais...Je suis pas de bonne humeur par sa faute! Et il était encore en humain! Il est franchement pas net depuis hier...En plus,il est parti de l'hôtel avant que je descende déjeuner...Je me demande où il est sorti...

- Hey, Luchia! s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Je propose qu'on l'espionne un peu ce soir en rentrant!

- Heu...marmonna Lina,essayant d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet plus intéressant. On entre au lycée...C'est...heu...COOL !

Hanon se retourna vers son amie,un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Yep ! Et Nagisa,ce minus toujours au collège,il sera pas dans nos pattes! ALLELUIA !!

- Et moi je retrouverai mon Kaitooooooo !

La princesse Verte soupira,songeant que ses amies n'avaient pas d'autres sujets que les garçons. Elles pénétrèrent dans la cour.

- Hum...On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est gâtées au niveau des classes,dit Luchia en scrutant le tableau d'affichage. Les autres filles font toutes partie du harem de Kaito,et vu qu'il est dans notre classe,je...MAIS JE RACONTE QUOI,MOI ?! KAITO EST DANS NOTRE CLASSE ! YOUPIIIIII !

- Roooh...Mais tous les garçons à part Kaito-kun sont tous des boulets boutonneux...OUIIIIIN,Nagisa me manque déjààààà! pleura Hanon.

Lina empoigna ses deux amies par les bras,et leur dit:

- On est toutes les trois réunies,c'est déjà ça! Allons-y!

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

_______

Donc, c'était le chap'2. C'était nul, pourri, tout ce que vous voulez...Mais voilà %)


	3. Bavardages et orage

Chapitre 3

Les trois jeune filles entrèrent dans la classe. Le regard de Luchia s'attarda sur Kaito.

- Hé! fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras,puis en l'entraînant vers deux tables libres. Tu te met à côté de moi ?

- Pas si vite ! hurla une voix suraïgue .

Un femme plutôt petite aux cheveux roux se tenait devant Luchia.

- Hey! C'est MON petit ami, donc, c'est MOI qui suis à côté de lui ! T'es qui d'abord?!

- Je suis ta PROF ! Mlle Shampukané! Et c'est MOI qui décide des places, pigé?!

Kaito, qui était mort de rire à cause du nom de la prof, adressa un clin d'oeil à son amie.

- T'inquiète! On sera ensemble!

Mais le regarde sadique que leur professeur lança lui indiqua le contraire. En effet,une demi-heure plus tard, Luchia était assise à côté de Hanon,qui elle-même était à côté de Lina (qui elle devait supporter Kengo et Daichi, les deux amis de Kaito,tout deux assis derrière elle.) . La Princesse Rose tourna la tête: Si Hanon était à sa gauche,la chaise à sa droite était encore inoccupée. Le pire était qu'à côté de cet espace vide était assis Kaito...Quelle malchance...

- Hum...Il y a une chaise vide entre Nanami-san et Domoto-kun. commença Mlle Shampukané. Il manque sûrement un élè...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte,et elle alla ouvrir. Luchia profita de cette "pause" pour échanger un regarde larmoyant avec Hanon.

- Excusez moi...du retard...! J'étais avec le proviseur...! dit un voix essoufflée,mais néanmoins familière. Je...Je m'appelle...Nanami...Hippo...

- QUOI ?!?!?!?!?!

Les trois sirènes se levèrent brutalement. Que faisait-il ici ?! Hippo ne s'aventurait jamais à ce point dans le monde des humains...Mais il était là, ses cheveux blond paille légèrement en bataille, et son uniforme neuf.

- Oh,princesses !! s'écria-t-il avec un petit cri digne d'Eriru.

- Asseyez-vous toutes les trois! cria le professeur aux cheveux roux. C'est donc toi qui t'es inscrit hier soir...Nanami-kun? Tu connais Namani-san? Est-ce que...

- KYAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Mais ses questions furent étouffées par le cri perçant que poussèrent les trois quart des filles de la classe en observant le nouveau.

- KYAAAAAAA !!!! IL EST TROP CHOOOOOOOOU !!!!

- TAISEZ-VOUS !! hurla la prof

- Princesse,je suis content de vous retrouver! cria Hippo à travers le brouhaha. Princesse Lu...Heu...Je veux dire...Luchia est ma soeur,madame!

Kaito soupira d'un air désinvolte.

- Avec un nom aussi débile,pas étonnant que la prof soit pas mariée...dit-il,toujours un peu hors sujet. Malheureusement, Mlle Shampukané l'entendit.

-Puisque Domoto-kun a l'air de s'ennuyer, allez vous asseoir à côté de lui,Nanami-kun !

Luchia, fulminante,regarda avec fureur Hippo s'asseoir entre elle et Kaito...

*******

C'était la pause de 10 heure. Les élèves sortirent en masse dans le couloir. Hanon et Lina lancèrent un regard furtif vers Luchia qui s'avançait férocement vers Hippo.

BAF !!

Elle gifla le garçonnet de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla sous le choc, et toisa Luchia.

-Qu'est ce que...

- QUE FAIS-TU LA, IMBECILE ! IDIOT ! pesta la sirène. L'ARGENT DE NIKORA-SAN,C'ETAIT POUR...

- M'acheter en uniforme et des affaires,oui !

- MAIS...-elle tenta de reprendre son calme,vu que d'autres élèves passaient dans leur couloir- ...Mais si tu venais à prendre un coup un peu trop violent, tu sais ce qui arrivera...

Hippo s'adossa contre un mur,et pris un air fier.

- Bah. Avec ma virilité,je ne me ferai jamais mal...Considérons cette année comme une étude sur le comportement des humains.

Hanon et Lina retinrent à grand peine Luchia qui voulait se jeter sur son ami.

- C'est aussi une façon pour toi de nous surveiller, pas vrai? demanda la sirène Outremer,en souriant faiblement.

- Dis plutôt qu'il veut pourrir notre année! s'écria Luchia. Depuis que Kaito est venu hier,il...

Ses paroles furent noyées par le flot de filles qui accoururent aux côtés d'Hippo.

- KYAAAA ! Il est encore plus chou de près !!

- Mignooooooon !

- Hé,Nanami-kun! T'as une petite amie ?

- Heu...Oui,en quelque sorte...dit-il,pris au dépourvu.

Les adolescentes poussèrent un couinement de frustration.

- Elle est comment ?!

- Elle a quel âge?

- Heu...répéta-il en lançant un regard furtif à Hanon, Lina et Luchia.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire,dit cette dernière avec un rictus moqueur ,c'est que sa copine est un vrai petit poisson frétillant de vie et de bonne humeur...murmura-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Evidemment,les filles n'avaient rien compris. Après un long silence,elles s'éloignèrent en organisant un débat sur "Comment faire pour que Nanami-kun casse avec sa petite amie? " . Hippo les regarda disparaître au bout du couloir,puis se retourna,furieux.

- Bon,Princesse Luchia,je ne veux pas vous entendre proférer des sous-entendus sur le monde sous-marin,votre royaume,Yuuri,ma véritable apparence,et encore moins la vôtre! Est-ce que c'est clair?

-Pff...soupira-t-elle. Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! J'étudie dans le monde des humains,tandis que toi,tu viens de débarquer! C'est plutôt à moi de te parler comme ça !

- J'ai autant le droit d'aller au lycée que vous!

- Grrr! J'ai envie de te frapper bien fort pour que toutes ces filles voient en quoi va se changer le "garçon trop mignon" !

- Vous n'avez pas assez de courage pour ça ...

- Ah oui ?!

Hanon et Lina durent les tirer par leurs uniformes pour les faire retourner en classe. A l'intérieur,Kaito était accoudé contre la fenêtre. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Vous avez remarqué? dit-il à voix basse lorsque le groupe passa près de lui.

- Remarqué quoi ? demanda Luchia.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns se décala,leur permettant de voir le ciel : Il était rempli de nuages obscurs,et la pluie frappait violemment les vitres.

- C'est vrai...dit Lina avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Quand on est arrivés,il faisait encore beau....C'est rapide comme changement...Trop rapide...

Un éclair zébra le ciel,suivi d'un assourdissant coup de tonnerre.

- Kya! s'écria la Princesse Rose en se jetant dans les bras de Kaito.

Hippo leva les yeux aux ciel,et soupira un peu trop bruyamment. Luchia se retourna et le fusilla du regard

- Et toi,t'as intérêt à garder tes distances avec MON Kaito. C'est MOI qui aurai dû être à côté de lui !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas,Princesse...Je ne suis pas aussi puéril que vous...

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer deux secondes? s'exclama Kaito

- Ouais! Si on vous voit vous chipoter comme ça,on va tous passer pour des gamins!! ajouta Hanon

- Essayez de faire la paix! conclut Lina

Les deux amis se toisèrent quelques instants,puis Hippo soupira:

- Bon...Si vous y tenez...

- Mais à une condition,objecta Luchia. Je suis la grande soeur,et t'es le petit frère.

- QUOI?! Mais nan,mais nan! Je suis pas d'accord!!

Les deux autres Princesses regagnèrent leurs places,bientôt imitées par Kaito,puis par Luchia et Hippo,toujours en pleine dispute.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac...

Seuls les cliquètements de l'horloge se faisaient entendre,en plus des quelques coups de tonnerre.

Les cours avaient repris,et les élèves,plongés dans leurs problèmes de maths,travaillaient en silence. Hippo releva la tête un instant,et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers la fenêtre. La pluie était de plus en plus forte...Ce n'était pas normal. Et si le monde sous-marins avait une quelconque responsabilité dans tout ça ...?

A cet instant,un éclair zébra le ciel,puis le tonnerre retentit si soudainement que tous le monde sursauta.

-...Kaito...-san...? murmura Hippo

En effet,le garçon aux cheveux roux foncés vacillait sur sa chaise. Une lueur dorée écartait les mèches se trouvant devant son front. Un éclair de lumière illumina soudainement la pièce,et quand elle diminua,Kaito s'écroula par terre de tout son long. Les élèves commencèrent à crier.

- Du calme! hurla Mlle Shampukané encore plus fort

- Kaito! s'écria Luchia

La jeune fille tenta de lui prendre la main,mais la relâcha aussitôt,comme sur le coup d'une soudaine douleur.

- C'est...comme s'il était chargé d'électricité...fît-elle pour répondre au regard interrogateur des autres.

Comme tout le monde,Hippo regardait Kaito. Ce n'était pas normal...Au fond de lui,il connaissait la cause de cet évanouissement,mais...

- Est ce qu'il a de la fièvre? demanda Hanon

Hippo approcha la main du front de l'adolescent,indifférent à Lina qui lui chuchotait de ne pas y aller. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact,la lumière envahit de nouveau la pièce. Puis,au milieu du brouhaha,le jeune blond s'affaissa,tout aussi inconscient que Kaito.

- HIPPO! crièrent les trois sirènes.

- NON !! hurlèrent les autres filles de la classes. Les deux seuls beaux mecs!

- Et nous,on est pas des beaux mecs?! demandèrent Kengo et Daichi.

- Bon,CALMEZ VOUS ! Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie,et débrouillez vous pour ne pas vous prendre de coups de jus! scanda la prof.

Pendant que les garçons les plus forts s'y mettaient,Lina regarda sérieusement Hippo et Kaito. Elle murmura à Hanon -Luchia étant en train d'essayer sans succès de réveiller son petit ami - :

- ...Quand il y a eu l'éclair...J'ai vu la marque des Panthalassiens sur le front de Kaito,ça c'est sûr...Mais quand Hippo l'a touché,j'ai eu l'impression de la voir sur son front également...

- Mais c'est pas possible! s'offusqua la Princesse Outremer. Voyons Lina,t'as sûrement mal vu...Hippo est blond en humain,la lumière t'as sans doute jouée un tour !

Loin d'être convaincue,Lina regarda le ciel: Etrangement,il était redevenu bleu...

__________________________

Dernier chapitre « foireux » . Je crois que c'est à partir du chap' 4 que je me suis intéressée de plus près à l'écriture de cette fic :p


	4. Là où tout a commencé

Chapitre 4

- Bon! Vous êtes toutes d'accord? demanda Maria d'un ton joyeux

- OUIIII! scandèrent Eriru et Izul.

Yuuri ne répondit pas tout de suite. Depuis le début,elle n'était pas d'accord...Elle ne savait pas pourquoi,mais elle avait peur de découvrir ce que Gaito cachait.

- Je...continue de penser que c'est dangereux...marmonna t-elle

- Yuuri...C'est si gentiiiiil de t'inquiéter pour nous! s'écria Eriru.

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur,Yuuri ! dit Maria en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Le plan est très simple: Izul et moi allons appeler Gaito-sama en disant qu'Eriru s'est blessée...

-...Pendant que moi,je vais fouiner dans la chambre de maître Gaito...J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est moi qui court le plus de risques ! s'emporta la fillette, essayant de cacher sa peur.

- C'est vrai,mais...C'est un bon plan,non?

Pour Yuuri,c'était un plan à la fois stupide,et très risqué. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule obstruait sa gorge. En même temps,elle voulait comprendre le comportement de son maître, mais...Gaito n'était pas idiot...

- Allez, vas-y ! l'encouragea Izul en la poussant légèrement.

- Bonne chance, petite Yuuri ! dit Eriru.

- Et n'oublie pas de nous dire ce que tu auras vu !

Ce qu'elle verrai...

Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir...

Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir...

Ce qu'elle avait peur de voir...

Effrayée par la vérité...

Elle secoua la tête tout en descendant les escaliers. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Ce que Gaito regardait ne devait pas être si terrible. Alors...Quelle était cette sensation qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle et les autres Dark Lovers avaient parlé avec Sara...?

Yuuri marchait lentement dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de son maître...

- GAITO-SAMAAAA ! HAYAKU ! HAYAKUUUU !!

- GAITO-SAMA, ERIRU VA MOURIR !!!

Les voix d'Izul et de Maria avaient résonnées dans tout le château. Yuuri tourna sur elle-même. Elles avaient crié beaucoup trop tôt. La fillette cherchait une cachette quelconque des yeux.

- GAITO-SAMA !! MA JAMBE EST EN MORCEAUX !!

Après qu'Eriru ai hurlé,Yuuri se plaqua contre un mur, retenant sa respiration. Sa cachette n'était pas trop éclairée,avec de la chance,Gaito ne la verrait pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sortit de sa chambre,et marchait maintenant à grandes enjambées dans le couloir...

- Qu'est ce que qu'elles ont encore inven...?

Le roi des Panthalassiens s'arrêta,et tourna la tête en direction de sa plus jeune sbire. Pendant un instant ,Yuuri pensa qu'il l'avait repérée. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants,il reprit sa marche,et disparut au bout du couloir.

Le coeur battant,Yuuri se rapprocha très lentement de la porte de la chambre de Gaito,et entra.

Elle avait la sensation qu'il l'avait vue.

Mais...S'il n'a rien dit...

Peut-être avait-il juste CRU la voir...Peut-être...

La chambre était noire. La seule lumière provenait de la Sphère posée sur une table. Yuuri écarta les quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux,et s'avança.

- Qu'est ce que...?

Son regard était fixé sur la sphère de cristal. Elle avait l'impression que des images défilaient à l'intérieur. Elle approcha timidement sa main, et frôla la surface scintillante. Aussitôt,ce fût comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Comme si elle était à l'intérieur de la sphère...

*-*-*-*-*

Le château n'avait pas changé...

Il était toujours obscur,d'un style ancien...

Mais...Cette scène devait se passer bien longtemps avant...

-Aqua Regina-sama,vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

Une voix de personne âgée venait de se faire entendre. Deux personnes avaient faire irruption dans ce qui serai la chambre de Gaito. L'une était grande, ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux jambes. Yuuri la reconnut comme étant Aqua Regina, la déesse des océans. L'autre avait des cheveux bruns commençant à virer au gris avec l'âge.

- Madame Taki...Annihiler tous les Panthalassiens a nécessité la totalité de mon pouvoir...Pourtant...Avant de disparaître...Il faut que je m'occupe des trois derniers...

Ces mots attisèrent la curiosité de Yuuri. ...Trois Panthalassiens? La fillette prit conscience qu'elle était en lévitation à quelques mètres du sol. Donc,elle ne pouvait pas intervenir dans la scène,évidemment...et heureusement. Elle suivit les deux femmes vers le bout de la pièce.

- Alors ce sont eux...Les jumeaux maudits...Le dernier est donc leur petit frère ?

- Oui,murmura Aqua Regina.

Yuuri s'avança un peu plus pour voir les trois bébés. Quand elle les vit, elle dû se retenir de ne pas hurler "Kawaaaaaaaaii !! " . Ils étaient si mignons: Le premier avait la peau pâle,et quelques mèches de cheveux gris argentés. C'était assurément Gaito-sama, pensa Yuuri. Le second avait une petite bouille rose,et les cheveux roux foncés. Lui,c'était sûrement le jumeau de Gaito, dont la petite fille aux cheveux verts avait oublié le nom. Son regard s'attarda sur le dernier...Comme les deux autres, il dormait à poings fermés. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que Gaito et son frère...Et...ces cheveux blonds paille...Elle avait le sentiment de les avoir déjà vus...

- Celui aux cheveux gris...commença Madame Taki. C'est celui qui restera dans le château?

- Oui...Le brun ira dans le monde des humains...

- Et le dernier?

La déesse des océans ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le blondinet dans ses bras. Celui ci se réveilla,et ouvrit timidement les yeux...Ses grands yeux vert clair...

Yuuri recula légèrement...Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence...Ce n'était pas possible...Pourtant...

- Il gardera la clef sacrée.

- ...La clef qui ouvre le portail...

Aqua Regina passa au cou du petit garçon une clef en forme d'hippocampe. Aussitôt,une paire d'ailes blanches lui poussèrent dans le dos. Madame Taki observa longuement la déesse,puis demanda:

- Et quels seront les noms de ses enfants?

- Pour celui qui sera enfermé dans ce château...J'ai pensé à...Gaito...Pour son jumeau,ce sera aux humains de lui donner...Quant à lui -elle reposa le petit blond- , étant donné qu'il pourra se transformer en Hippocampus...Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler...Hippo...?

Non...

Non!

NON!

Yuuri recula encore...Elle ferma les yeux, s'arrachant brusquement de la Sphère.

Elle ne voulait pas en voir plus...

Elle en avait trop vu...

*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri était à genoux à côté de la table. Elle haletait doucement.

Elle voulait se lever,mais ses jambes de lui obéissaient pas.

- Non...Hippo-sama...Non...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée,et elle croisa le regard de son maître.

-...G...Gaito-sama...

----------------------------------------------

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues,quelques minutes après que Gaito l'ai surprise...

Elle ne voulait pas les arrêter...

Ca ne servirai à rien...

Ca ne changerai rien...

Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur...

____________

- Yuuri. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je...vous cherch...

- Et tu n'es pas sortie quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas là ? ...

- ...

- ...

- ...Je...

- Sors d'ici.

- ...Mais...

- Sors tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te punisse maintenant.

- ...Oui...Maître Gaito...

_____________

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire.

Gaito allait la punir...

Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ça...

Ca ne la regardait pas...

Et Hippo...

C'est contre lui que Gaito était en colère...

Hippo n'avait qu'à se débrouiller...

...

...

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte principale.

Elle pouvait encore monter à l'étage,et retourner dans sa chambre...

Mais elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

- ...Hippo-sama...

Elle poussa la porte.

- ...Suki yo...Suki yo...Kokoro kara...

Une fois en dehors du palais,elle sentait déjà son corps se retransformer. Ses jambes se rétracter...Sa robe disparaître...

Elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps...

Elle allait bientôt revenir au palais...

En espérant que Gaito ne la surprenne pas...

- Suki yo...Suki yo...Anata dake...

Au bout de quelques secondes,ce n'était plus qu'un poisson tropical qui remontait lentement vers la surface...

_______________

Vala donc le chap'4 ! L'intrigue qui n'en est pas une est dévoilée dès le chap'4...C'est quoi c't'histoire...:p

Mici à ma Gakuto-Sara pour les com's, je tâcherai de t'en mettre aussi ^o^ !

Les paroles de la fin viennent de _Wo da airen, _cette chanson que j'aime-heu taaaant %)


	5. Je ne sais pas s’il me pardonnera…

**Chapitre 5**

- ...

- ...

- ...Pff...

- ...?

-...

- Quel silence écrasant.

-...

- Hippo,arrête de faire la tête! s'exclama Nikora,qui,avec Taki-san,étaient restée à côté du lit d'Hippo.

- Mais c'est votre faute. Si jamais j'ai une lésion au crâne et que je meurs,c'est à cause de toi !

- Hein?! Ben pourquoi?

- Et tu me le demande...

___En fin de matinée___

_Quelques élèves avaient ramenés Hippo et Kaito jusqu'au Pearl Piari. Hippo étant bien plus petit,et déjà à moitié réveillé,Nikora le prit dans ses bras._

_-...Nikora...-san..._

_- Oui,Hippo? dit-elle en marchant jusqu'à la porte principale._

_- ...Ma tête...J'ai...mal...à ma tête..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas...On va te soigner,et tu n'auras plus mal à la tête..._

_Soudain,Nikora s'arrêta. Elle avait senti une odeur suspecte. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait...Le pire se produirai..._

_- ...C'EST MES SUSHIS QUI BRÛÛÛLENT !!!!!! hurla la sirène aux cheveux violet en se précipitant vers la cuisine en lâchant Hippo qui tomba...sur la tête._

_____________

- Oh,ça? J'ai pas fait exprès,et j'ai sauvé mes sushis !!

-...Et si ça s'était arrêté là...

-----------------------

_Nikora revint de la cuisine,et frappa Hippo avec une spatule jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain._

_- Voilà ! Maintenant,on monte dans ta chambre,Hippo! Hippo?Hiiiippooooo? Tu m'entend?_

---------------------

- J'avais appelé un docteur,pas un vétérinaire,crétin! J'allais pas présenter un pingouin à un docteur...

- Vétérinaire ou docteur,il est même pas venu. J'ai encore plus mal à la tête,et personne n'est venu me réconforter. Personne ne m'aaaaaaaime...

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Nikora et Taki-san le regardèrent en soupirant.

- Bon,on te laisse. On a mit Kaito dans la chambre de Luchia...

- C'est Princesse Luchia qui va être contente...marmonna le blondinet

Et les deux femmes partirent. Hippo resta immobile. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal,mais maintenant,c'était plus à cause des coups de spatule que d'autre chose.

- HEY! HIPPOOOOOO !!

Lina et Hanon entrèrent dans la chambre,bientôt suivies de Karen,Noëlle,Coco et Seira.

-...Bonjour princesses...dit Hippo en relevant doucement la tête.

- Hippo,on a renoncé à nos Okonomiyakis hebdomadaires pour te rendre visite! lança le trio infernal

- ...Et j'ai pas mangé de Shao-Maï pour pouvoir t'acheter des médicaments! termina la petite princesse Orange.

- ...A...Arigato...Mina...Je...murmura-il,les larmes aux yeux.

MAIS...Quelqu'un vînt briser cette scène remplie d'émotion.

-...Yo, Hippo! C'est tes devoirs! Bonne chance parce que la prof en a donné trois tonnes! Bon,j'vais voir Kaito!

Hé oui,c'était Luchia qui était sortie aussitôt après être entrée...

-...

- Sacrée Luchia...dit Lina

- OUIIIIIN !! Personne ne m'aiiiiiiiime !!

- Pleure pas Hippo!

-...Et bois mon médicament !

-...Princesse Seira,je ne crois pas que...

Seira commença à pleurer aussi.

- J'avais si faim...J'ai pas mangé pour pouvoir t'acheter du sirop...Et t'en veux pas...Beuuuh...Ou...Ou...

Hippo s'écarta légèrement,et força un sourire.

- C'est pas ça...Je vais...Je vais très bien...Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je...

- MICIIIIII ! hurla la petite rousse en vidant le contenu d'une petite bouteille dans un verre qu'elle donna au garçon.

- Je...

- BOIIIIIIS !!

Et elle lui fît avaler de force. Hippo se mît à tousser en s'étranglant à moitié.

- BÂÂÂÂH!! C'est dégoûtant !!

- ça veut dire que ça fait du bien ! répliqua la petite Princesse. Les cinq autres soupirèrent.

- Karen,Coco! Après,on ira manger une Okonomiyaki ? proposa Noëlle

Là,c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Karen s'énerva:

- ENCORE une Okonomiyaki ? Je veux une Monjayakiiii !

- ...C'est du pareil au même. s'écria la sirène jaune. Le Chow Mein,c'est meilleur !

- Des pâtes toutes gluantes? T'as des drôles de goûts ma pauvre Coco...

- QUOI ?!

Pendant que les trois sirènes se disputaient en beauté et que Hanon et Lina tentaient de les séparer,Seira était toujours avec Hippo. Celui ci avait à présent les yeux mi-clos,et ses joues avaient rosies.

- Nee, nee Hippo-san ? Qu'est ce que qu'on dit à Seiraaaa...?

Et là...

L'impensable se produisit...

Hippo attrapa les épaules de Seira.

-...A...Ari...gato...Seira...-hic-...-san...

Et il l'embrassa.

Oui.

Comme ça.

Karen, Noëlle et Coco cessèrent de se disputer.

Hanon et Lina cessèrent de les retenir.

-...Oo...?

-...è.é ...!

- o...?!

- C'est bon,on a pigé que vous étiez surprises...

Toutes regardèrent la scène avec horreur...ou dégoût,ça dépend du point de vue...

Au bout d'un moment,Hippo lâcha Seira,et retomba lourdement sur son oreiller.

-Hi...Hippo-san...KYAAA! J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était si audacieux!! jubilait la princesse Orange. Mais Coco et les jumelles n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Hippo...Sale...PERVERS !!!!

- Embrasser Seira qu'est toute petite! T'as pas honte ?!

- Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?!

-...Hic. fît le blondinet.

- PAS D'EXCUSE !!

- PUNITION !!

Elles se mirent à le frapper avec force. Lina et Hanon restèrent perplexe. La sirène verte prit la bouteille de "médicaments" complètement vide. Elle lut l'étiquette.

- ...Bon,okay...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Lina? demanda son amie.

- C'était pas des médic'...C'était du saké...

- Du saké ?! s'écrièrent toutes les autres en coeur.

Hippo,après s'être fait frappé de partout,était évanoui dans son lit,saignant du nez,les cheveux en bataille,etc...Décidemment,les filles étaient dangereuses.

- ...Ah ben zut alors...J'me suis trompée !

- Seira...T'es vraiment...

- ça veut dire qu'il était complètement saoul ?

- Et on l'a frappé à mort...

- Pauvre Hippo...

- On l'enterrera près de la cabane...dit Karen

- Oui...soupira Noëlle. C'est qu'il aurai voulu...

Lina intervint dans ces propos complètement stupides.

- Arrêtez votre cirque. Il n'est pas mort,il...

Et là...

Et là...

...

DING-DONG !!

Là,une fillette que personne n'attendait entra à l'hôtel.

_____________________

Les princesses redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Là,une petite fille aux cheveux bruns clairs séparés en deux couettes,et les attendaient,un bocal dans les mains.

- M...Mami-chan,ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vue...commença Hanon.

- Hippo-tan est malade?

- Non,il est juste un peu fatigué...Il se remettra. Que fais tu là ?

La petite fille,visiblement intimidée par tant de personnes réunies,recula.

- Je voulais donner un poisson à Hippo-tan...Je suis t'allée pêcher,et j'ai trouvé un petit poisson tout seul...C'est pour lui...Bon...Je m'en vais...Dites bonjour à Hippo-tan de ma part...

...Et elle partit.

- Nan mais je rêve! s'écria Karen. On met un bête de suspense pour une gamine qui reste trente secondes chrono !!

- Faut pas chercher,petite soeur...soupira Noëlle.

Luchia descendit les escaliers,et vint à leur rencontre.

- Mon Kaito s'est réveillé! dit elle joyeusement. Pour l'instant,il se repose un peu! Et pour Hippo,il est remis?

- Il finira par se remettre. Il a juste eu...un choc nerveux...fît Lina en fixant Seira qui rougissait.

- AU LIEU DE FLEMMARDER,VENEZ M'AIDER !! s'écria Nikora.

En effet,dans l'hôtel Pearl Piari,c'était Nikora qui était responsable de tout. Taki-san passait tranquillement ses journées à faire des prédictions bidons dans sa chambre. Comme quoi les tâches étaient super bien réparties...

- Mami-chan a apporté un poisson pour Hippo...

- ...On va lui donner !

- D'ailleurs,dit Hanon en regardant le bocal,il me rappelle quelque chose.

- Cependant...

La jeune femme aux cheveux violet prit le bocal des mains de la sirènes Outremer.

- Cependant,je ne vois pas ce qu'Hippo ferait d'un poisson,donc,on va se faire une friture ce soir! D'accord ? dit elle avec un sourire gourmand

- OUIIII! Du sushi !! Du sushi !! hurla Seira

Lina se demandait sincèrement comment des filles pareilles pouvaient être des princesses...Soudain,une voix s'éleva de nulle part,et résonna dans l'esprit des sept sirènes,et de leur amie.

« Vous...ESPECE DE CANNIBALES ! DEPUIS QUAND LES SIRENES MANGENT LES POISSONS ?! »

Toutes s'arrêtèrent,se demandant laquelle venait de parler.

- Seira?

- C'est pas moiiii !

- Karen?

- Pourquoi on m'accuse?!

- Luchia?

- Pourquoi j'irai protéger les poissons?! J'ai faim !!

« ...Hé ho...ça va durer encore longtemps? J'ai pas tout mon temps là . »

La même voix...Elles durent ce rendre à l'évidence. C'était le petit poisson tropical qui leur parlait.

- Heu...soupira Seira. Comment ça se fait qu'un poisson est en train de nous parler dans notre tête,hein? Comment c'est possible?

- C'est pourtant élémentaire,ma petite Seira, s'exclama Noëlle avec un air de pro. On peut utiliser la télépathie avec Momo-chan,donc,on peut avec les poissons...

- ...J'étais pas au courant. dit Hanon.

...Et le poisson était en train de s'énerver.

« Bon. Comme je le disais,je n'ai pas tout mon temps,alors ECOUTEZ UN PEU CE QUE J'AI A VOUS DIRE ! J'ai failli être transformée en sushi,alors que j'aurai encore préféré être avec mon Hippo-sama ! »

- "Hippo-sama" ?

- C'est...Yuuri ? demanda Coco.

- C'était un peu évident quand même,on aurait pu s'en douter...soupira Lina

La voix lointaine du petit poisson parût se calmer légèrement. En fait,c'était plutôt de la colère contenue.

« ...C'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous me...me voyez...Donc,écoutez moi bien. »

-------------

- ...C'est une plaisanterie? demanda la princesse Rose,sceptique.

- C'est qui Gaitoooooo ? piailla Seira.

- Vaut mieux que tu ne le saches jamais...

Yuuri tournait en rond dans son bocal. Elle leur avait expliqué. Mais...

Les sirènes ne la prenait pas assez au sérieux.

Elle aurait aimé parler avec Hippo.

Mais apparemment,il n'était pas là...

« S'il vous plaît...Ne le laissez pas seul...Gaito-sama est en colère,et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal... »

Les princesses ne répondirent pas.

---------------

Luchia était sortie remettre Yuuri à l'eau.

Elle avait compris le message.

Pour elle,tout cela paraissait impossible.

Hippo,le petit frère de Gaito...

Le petit frère de Kaito...

En gros,elle avait passé ces trois dernières années à frapper le petit frère de son petit ami.

- Yuuri...?

« ...Oui. »

Elle relâcha le petit poisson à la plage. Quelque chose tracassait encore la Princesse.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'on te voyait ?

Yuuri fixa Luchia pendant un long moment. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« ...Parce que je ne sais pas si Gaito-sama me pardonnera. »

Ces paroles paraissaient sûrement stupides,mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à dire.

La seule chose qui déterminerait son avenir.

Elle détacha son regard de Luchia,et fila en direction des fonds marins.

-----------------

Quelques heures plus tard,elle passait la lourde porte du palais. Tout était calme.

Elle avait repris forme humaine,et était en train de sécher sa robe et ses cheveux.

-Yuuri...? demanda une voix familière.

Une femme aux cheveux orange,et aux yeux de la même couleur s'avança.

- Mademoiselle Sara...

- Tu était sortie...?

- Oui.

- Les autres Dark Lovers s' inquiétaient pour toi...

- Je suis désolée...

- Gaito m'a raconté que tu avais fouillé dans ses affaires...

- Je suis...désolée...

Elle se mît à courir vers sa chambre. Sara ne tenta pas de la retenir.

-Hippo-sama...Je veux juste...Je veux juste ...pensait elle avec force.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Gaito qui était entrouverte. Son maître était assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Son corps semblait enveloppé d'une lueur argenté...

Il ne l'avait pas vue.

Gaito avait déjà été dans un état pareil.

Quand il s'introduisait dans le rêve de son frère jumeau.

-...Non...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ouvrit brièvement les yeux,mais Yuuri avait déjà filé.

Alors il les referma.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

________

Voilà un p'tit chap' pour la route...Arigato à Hina-chan et Gaito-kun de lire cette fic ! %)


	6. Hippo no yume

Chapitre 6

Hippo ouvrit les yeux.

Pourquoi dormait-il? Son dernier souvenir était Seira en train de lui faire boire ses "médicaments" de force.

Il était allongé sur une surface blanche...

En fait,tout était blanc autour de lui.

C'était sûrement...

- ...Le paradis !!

Pas vraiment en fait...Un homme au manteau noir s'approcha de lui.

Hippo l'avait déjà vu il y a longtemps.

Et d'ailleurs,jamais il n'aurait voulu le revoir.

- Gaito...murmura t-il.

-...Oui,c'est mon nom,tu es très doué.

Le petit blondinet se sentait irrité de seconde en seconde.

- Akuma...Akuma...Akuma...répétait-il à voix basse.

- Un démon? Pff,tu as donc une telle image de moi,pauvre petit larbin des sirènes...

- Vous voulez de nouveau capturer Luchia-san et les autres? Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais...

Gaito esquissa un sourire sardonique.

- Tu es vraiment simplet...La raison de ma venue,c'est simplement...que je viens régler mes comptes...

- Soit vous êtes plus explicite,soit vous partez de mes rêves. soupira Hippo

-...Es-tu sûr de vouloir me parler comme ça ?

Yuuri apparût soudainement aux côtés de Gaito qui lui bloqua rapidement les bras. Le roi des Panthalassiens sortit une dague de sa main libre,et l'appuya contre le cou de la Dark Lovers.

- Vous savez pour...nous...?

-...Evidemment.

- ...Yuuri-san...

- Suis moi gentiment,ou tu devines ce qui va lui arriver...

Hippo ne bougeait pas. Il restait là,debout,les yeux dénués d'expression,zigzaguant entre Gaito et Yuuri.

- Hippo-sama...murmura celle ci.

- ...

Gaito calcula Hippo qui ne réagissait toujours pas pendant quelques minutes. Enfin,il soupira.

- Désolé,mais tu met un peu trop de temps à répondre. Dommage pour ta chère Yuuri...

Et il enfonça fortement la dague. Yuuri poussa un gémissement,et s'écroula lentement à terre.

- Non...Non! souffla Hippo. Il tenta de s'approcher,mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol blanc.

Gaito lui caressa ses cheveux blonds en souriant. Hippo finit par relever la tête.

- Je ne suis pas stupide.

- ...Sérieusement?

- Je ne suis pas comme Kaito-san. Je sais faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés le fixa longuement. Il retira sa main,et rit doucement.

- ...C'est sûrement pour cette raison que ça va être bien plus amusant avec toi.

* * *

Hippo s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il avait mal à la tête,mais peu importe. Il se leva,et enfila rapidement sa vareuse.

- ...Il veut que je vienne,et je viendrai...Je ne le laisserai pas s'amuser avec moi plus longtemps.

La nuit était tombée. Le Pearl Piari était silencieux.

Hippo s'avait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux.

Stupide.

Mais son coeur lui disait d'y aller.

C'était aussi peut-être car il était encore à moitié saoul.

- Gaito...Akuma...Je ne te laisserai pas me manipuler ainsi.

Pourtant,il avait sauté du toit de l'hôtel,et atterrit dans l'herbe. Il se dirigea vers la plage.

- Yuuri-san...Même si il est au courant,il ne te fera pas de mal...Je ne veux pas...

Un an.

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Yuuri.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue quelques heures dans le monde des humains.

Pourtant...Même si ce n'était pas la vraie Yuuri qu'il avait vue dans son rêve...

Hippo n'arrivait à sortir de son esprit Gaito donnant un coup de dague à celle qu'il aimait.

Une fraîcheur glaciale lui fît prendre conscience qu'il avait déjà les chevilles dans l'eau...

- Hey,Hippo ! s'écria une voix grave.

- ...Kaito-san? murmura le blond en se retournant.

Le petit ami de Luchia s'approcha de lui,et le secoua par les épaules.

- T'es malade? Tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure là ?

- ...Et toi?

- Je t'ai vu sortir ! Où tu vas?

-...Lâche moi.

Mais Kaito ne le lâchai pas. Hippo n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses rêves.

Encore moins à ce crétin de Kaito qui avait osé distraire Luchia de sa mission.

Prince des Panthalassiens ou pas,il s'en fichait.

Non...

A cet instant précis,c'était justement parce que Kaito était le frère de Gaito qu'il le détestait encore plus que d'habitude.

- Les princesses vont s'inquiéter,rentre tout de suite.

- Pourquoi je t'obéirai...?

- ...Arrête de faire l'idiot.

Kaito le frappa au visage. Hippo tomba à l'eau,mais se releva rapidement,et fît face au jeune brun.

-...Incompréhensible. murmura t-il en essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

- Quoi?

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi la princesse Luchia t'aime tant. Tu es violent,tu es stupide,tu as mis un an à te rendre compte d'une évidence...

- ...Que veut tu dire? demanda Kaito en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et en plus t'es sourd. Tu préfères ta planche de surf à ta petite amie,et tu ne comprend pas quand elle a besoin d'aide.

- ...Tu te crois drôle?

- Et t'es lourd.

Kaito,furieux,tenta de le frapper de nouveau,mais Hippo s'y était attendu,et esquiva. Ce jeu dura quelques secondes,jusqu'à ce que Kaito commença à perdre l'équilibre.

- Maintenant...

Il attrapa Kaito par le col,et le frappa à son tour.

- HYRYÛ SHOTEN HA !!

Le Panthalassiens fût pris dans une légère tornade,et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

- ...C'était...quoi...?

- Hyryû Shoten Ha. La technique du dragon céleste...Sa force dépend de la puissance de l'adversaire...La force de la tornade qui t'as frappé devait être de...disons 5% . Tu es vraiment nul.

Kaito était blessé,mais il se releva,et fixa Hippo avec colère

- Je ne sais pas où tu es allé apprendre ces techniques de lâche,mais si tu les utilisaient un peu plus pour protéger les princesses,tu serai peut-être moins inutile à leurs yeux.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Inutile". Ce mot repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

-...Je suis...inutile...c'est ça? ...Comment tu peut dire ça...Tu ne sais rien sur moi...Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir...TU ME DEGOUTE !! SHESHI HÔKÔ DA !!

Une aura blanche sortit de son corps,et alla violemment frapper Kaito qui s'écroula sur le sable mouillé,et ne bougea plus. Evanoui. Hippo haletait. Il était épuisé,et sa tête lui faisait mal...

- Désolé...Kaito-san...Mais...C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Et il plongea vers les profondeurs marines.

_______________________________

Vilà le chap'6 ! Pour le titre, c'est une petite dédicace à Gakuto-Sara, n'est ce paaaaas ? :P

Donc Hyryû Shoten Ha et Sheshi Hôkô Da sont deux techniques utilisées dans Ranma 1/2 mais...Qu'est ce que je les aime ces techniques %)


	7. Ikkiuchi

Chapitre 7

Plus ils s'enfonçait dans l'océan,plus la température baissait. Cette fraîcheur faisait du bien à Hippo.

Il avait un peu honte d'avoir frappé Kaito.

Il ne comptait utiliser ses deux techniques que contre ses ennemis...

Pourtant...Kaito avait été trop loin.

Il arriva devant le portail du château.

- Je veux y arriver...Je veux le battre. Dit-il en faisant apparaître sa tenue de gardien qui remplaça sa vareuse.

Et il entra.

___________

Yuuri était dans sa chambre,avec ses coéquipières. Cependant Izul, Eriru et Maria dormaient.

Elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir.

- Yuuri...?

C'était Sara. La fillette aux cheveux verts pâle se leva.

- Mademoiselle Sara...?

- Gaito...Il veut que tu le rejoigne dans la salle du trône...

-...D'accord...

Elle baissa la tête pour retenir ses larmes. Gaito allait la punir cette nuit. Elle pensa à Maria,Izul et Eriru...Qu'allaient-elles penser le lendemain en voyant son lit vide?

Elle pensa à Hippo...Le revoir une dernière fois lui aurait fait tant plaisir...

_"Pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'on te voyait ? "_

Les paroles de la Princesse Rose lui revinrent à l'esprit...

La vérité,c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter tout ceux qu'elle avait connus.

Amis ou ennemies...

- Yuuri...? Tu pleures? demanda doucement Sara.

- ...Non. Gaito-sama...Il a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir...?

- Non...Il ne veut pas que je vienne avec toi. Il m'a demandé de rester dans ma chambre...

- ...Je vois...Bon...Hé bien...

Elle passa à côté de Sara,et sortit de la chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois,et leva la tête pour fixer la Princesse Orange.

- Mademoiselle Sara...Sayonara.

Et Yuuri disparut en marchant aussi vite que possible.

----------

Pendant ce temps là,Hippo marchait dans les longs couloirs du château.

Une porte débouchant sur la salle du trône était ouverte.

Il se mit à courir.

Inconsciemment,il se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme ça ...

C'était stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça.

Mais il voulait savoir.

- Comme je le pensais, tu es venu.

Hippo sursauta. La porte qu'il venait de passer se referma violemment.

- Puisque tu es venu,tu vas avoir droit...commença Gaito, assis sur son trône.

- SHESHI HÔKÔ DA !! le coupa Hippo en tendant ses bras.

La sphère blanche sortit de son corps,mais Gaito la stoppa facilement avant de la renvoyer sur Hippo qui tomba au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger...Mais il ne s'était pas transformé. Il résistait à la tentation de retrouver sa forme de pingouin. Il ne voulait pas se transformer...

Pas maintenant...

- Venir tout seul...C'est courageux,mais c'est surtout extrêmement stupide. Un petit larbin n'a pas à se promener tout seul...

- Je ne suis pas un larbin...Je ne suis pas...un larbin...

Gaito sourit.

- Vraiment...? Voyons si tout le monde est de cet avis...

Il se leva,et posa sa main au sol. Un ombre longea le sol de la pièce en se dirigeant vers Hippo,toujours allongé.

- ...Je ne suis pas faible...Gaito...Gaito...Akuma...

Il tenta de se relever,mais l'ombre avait déjà englouti son corps...Hippo leva les yeux vers Gaito,mais celui ci lui paraissait de plus en plus flou...

-...Je...

La dernière chose qu'il vît avant de sombrer était le sourire sardonique du Roi des Panthalassiens...

- ...Tu peux lutter contre moi,mais pas contre toi-même...

_______

_Yuuri était devant lui._

_Il tenta de lui saisir le bras._

_Elle le gifla._

_Hippo passa la main sur sa joue endolorie,pendant que Yuuri parlait lentement. En détachant chaque syllabes._

_Pour mieux le faire souffrir._

_« Si tu m'aimais réellement,tu laisserai les princesses sirènes là ou elles sont...Tu nous aiderais à les attraper… »_

_« Je dois les protéger! J'ai promis...Tu sais très bien que je t'aime! »_

_Yuuri ignora ses paroles,et se contenta de le regarder froidement._

_Un regard glacial._

_« Je te déteste,espèce de lâche. »_

_...Je te déteste..._

_...Je te déteste..._

__________

_..._

_Hanon,Karen et Noëlle avaient été capturées par les Black Beauty Sisters._

_C'était Kaito qui avait sauvé les quatre princesses restantes._

_Lui,Hippo,n'avait rien pût faire._

_Ils étaient sur la plage._

_« ...Tu es vraiment inutile. »_

_« ...Je suis désolé.. »_

_Mais personne ne semblait l'écouter._

_« Luchia,tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser Hippo retourner d'où il vient et te trouver un gardien plus efficace? »_

_« Kaito,désormais,tu nous accompagnera chaque fois qu'un ennemi est à proximité ! On a pas de temps à perdre avec les incapables. »_

_...Non..._

________

- Non...Ils me...détestent...tous...

Hippo était toujours à quatre pattes,enveloppé par l'ombre. Gaito souriait en le voyant gémir. Soudain,il sentit une autre présence,et la porte se rouvrit. C'était Yuuri.

- Gaito-sama...Vous m'aviez...commença-elle.

Quand elle aperçut Hippo en train de pleurer doucement, peu importe si Gaito était dans la pièce ou pas...Elle accourut vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Hippo-sama !! Que fais tu là...Réponds moi ! Je suis là,tout va bien ! s'écriait-elle en le secouant malgré la fumée obscure qui lui brûlait la paume des mains.

- Il ne se réveillera pas...Peut-être parce que moi aussi je suis là.

Gaito venait de parler. Il fixait Hippo et Yuuri avec un léger rictus.

- Gaito-sama...

- Hé bien Yuuri,tu devrais me remercier. Tu vas mourir quasiment en même temps que ton petit Hippo.

- Mou...rir...en même temps que lui?

Qu'elle seule meure,elle s'en fichait. Mais...

Pas Hippo.

Il devait vivre.

Il devait se battre pour vivre.

- Oui...Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais simplement te redonner ta forme de poisson après que tu sois allée fouiner dans mes affaires...Je te rassure,tu ne sentiras rien. Quant à cet imbécile de larbin...

- C'est votre petit frère et vous le savez très bien ! Vous n'avez pas tué votre jumeau,pourquoi lui ?!

- ...Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde...Donc,il n'y a pas de places dans ce monde ni pour lui...ni pour toi.

Il leva son bras,et une sphère rouge se forma dans sa main. Il la lança vers Yuuri qui évita de justesse. La sphère alla éclater à à peine un mètre d'Hippo. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement.

- Hippo-sama...! Qu'est ce qu'il a...?!

Hippo s'agitait,voulant sortir de ses cauchemars,mais c'était vain...Une nouvelle image s'installa dans son esprit.

_____

_Luchia,Hanon,Lina et lui avaient été capturés à leur tour._

_Les Dark Lovers les ramenaient à leur maître._

_Yuuri nageait devant les autres,en tenant fermement les poignets d'Hippo_

_« ...Tu es stupide d'avoir crû que je t'aimais...Je jouais avec toi. Je te manipulais. »  
« ...Non...Yuuri-san...Ce n'est pas possible… »_

_« ...Moi,je ne fraterniserai jamais avec un ennemi. Personne ne peut t'aimer...Tu es faible et inutile. »_

_Hippo ferma les yeux._

_Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion._

_Une ruse de Gaito..._

_Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ignorer tout ce que Yuuri ou les princesses disaient...?_

_Peut-être..._

_Parce que c'était des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas entendre..._

_Faible...Inutile...Lâche..._

________

- Hippo-sama ! Hippo-sama ! criait Yuuri.

- C'est inutile je te dis. Il ne te répondra pas.

- HIPPO-SAMA !!

Gaito soupira. Voir une de ses sbires au bord des larmes pour un ennemi ne le choquait pas.

C'était au contraire très amusant.

-...Bon. Le jeu a assez duré. Adieu.

Il créa une nouvelle sphère rouge,et la lança vers les deux enfant côte à côte.

Hippo ne pouvait pas réagir.

Yuuri le pouvait,mais ne bougeait pas.

Elle serra avec force le petit blond,et ferma ses yeux.

- Adieu...Hippo-sama. Mes amies. Mina...

- YUURI !!

Un éclair rouge.

Une sensation d'écrasement.

Elle fût forcée de s'allonger.

...Mais elle respirait encore...

...

Elle rouvrit ses yeux.

- M...MARIA !!

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'était jetée sur Hippo et elle.

- Maria...

Mais elle ne répondait pas.

Elle ne bougeait plus.

Elle ne respirait plus.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Non...

- Maria...Maria ! MARIA !! Tu ne peux pas mourir! hurlait Yuuri . Non ! NON !!

* * *

Et vala pour aujourd'hui !

Hina-chan...Tu vas nous en vouloir alors...On a decidé de faire de Kaito un crétin fini. *fuit* %)


	8. Fight against the death

Chapitre 8

Yuuri était en pleurs.  
Hippo ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Maria était morte...  
Maria...  
Non...

*-*-*-*- Flash-back *-*-*-*-

_La veille,avant de s'endormir,Maria regarda Yuuri._

_"- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. "  
__"- Si,ça va. "  
__"- Tu sais Yuuri...Si tu as des ennuis,on sera toujours là pour t'aider. Toujours. "_

_Toujours..._

*-*-*-*- Fin du Flash-back *-*-*-

Elle avait dû l'entendre parler avec Sara.  
Maria...  
Yuuri secoua son aînée avec insistance...  
Mais c'était trop tard...  
Quelques larmes tombèrent sur son visage inconscient.

- Tu sais Yuuri...

La petit fille se retourna vers son maître.

- J'aimais beaucoup Maria. C'est dommage pour elle.

Gaito avait dit cela sur un ton naturel. Comme s'il s'en fichait complètement.  
Yuuri avait toujours trouvé Maria très ...  
C'était son amie. Sa coéquipière.  
Pourquoi devait-elle mourir...  
Pourquoi...

- Maintenant Yuuri,achève ton cher petit Hippo ou tu suivras la même route que Maria.  
- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal !

_"Je préfère mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal ! "_

Cette phrase résonna loin dans l'esprit d'Hippo.

- Yuu...ri...-san...  
- Hippo-sama...?

Yuuri regarda Hippo,son corps semblait légèrement vaciller. Gaito profita de cet instant pour saisir Yuuri par le bras. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle pût,mais le jeune garçon était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

- C'est un souhait que je peux très facilement exaucer... murmura le Panthalassien en posant son index sur son front.  
- ...Non...Je...vous...interdit de lui faire...du mal !!

Hippo s'était relevé,et faisait face à Gaito. Le blondinet semblait épuisé,mais il avait agrippé la manche du long manteau noir.

- ...ça devient enfin amusant. dit Gaito dans un souffle.

Il avait lutté pour sortir de l'ombre.  
Pendant tout ce temps, il avait entendu Gaito et Yuuri. Mais son corps avait refusé de lui obéir.

- Tu as réussi à sortir...? Quel exploit pour un larbin.  
- Laissez...Yuuri-san...tranquille.

Gaito jeta Yuuri contre un mur.

- ...Sinon? dit-il d'un ton narquois.  
- SINON JE VOUS TUERAI !!

Son cri résonna dans toute la pièce. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris soupira,puis prit son sceptre. Il y eu un flash,et le celui-ci se transforma en une épée d'argent.

- Si tu veux mourir avant elle,je n'ai rien contre...

Gaito attaqua,mais Hippo para avec sa clef de bronze. Yuuri regardait le combat avec appréhension. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment,mais elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer comme ça.  
Elle devait se retenir.  
Même si cela la faisait souffrir.

- Tu saurai presque te défendre,larbin.  
- Merci pour le compliment.  
- Pourtant tu sais...Tu es malgré tout le plus faible des trois.  
- Des trois...?

Yuuri,toujours immobile contre le mur sursauta. Les Princesses ne lui en avaient pas parlé...Hippo baissa sa clef,croyant naïvement que Gaito ferait de même pour lui expliquer.  
Mais Gaito n'était pas comme ça.  
Il sourit,et éjecta la clef à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Désolé pour toi.

A partir de là,tout ce passa très vite. Il attrapa Hippo par le cou.  
Le plaqua contre un mur,à quelques mètres de Yuuri.

-...Hippo-sama...GAITO-SAMA,JE VOUS EN...  
- Hors de question. coupa-t-il.

Il leva son épée.

Hippo regardait Yuuri. Il la regarda comme s'il voulait s'excuser...

Et Gaito lui enfonça profondément l'épée dans le ventre.  
Hippo ne poussa qu'un faible gémissement.  
Puis il ferma les yeux,et sa tête retomba en avant.

-...C'est terminé. dit simplement le roi des Panthalassiens en retirant d'un coup sec l'épée ensanglantée,puis en laissant retomber le corps sans vie d'Hippo.

Yuuri ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Mais ses yeux étaient vides.  
Son regard fixé sur le petit blond.

- Hippo...sama...Non.. !

Gaito se retourna,et lui tendit la main.

- Yuuri. Tu as envie de le rejoindre?

- ...Si tu meurs,tu le rejoindras,tu sais...Tu ne veux pas être avec lui ? Pour toujours.  
- ...Hippo-sama...  
- Tu ne me crois pas...?

Yuuri ne répondit pas.

- J'y crois pas,t'as osé hypnotiser le petit Hippo et l'emmener dans ton palais ?! T'es toujours aussi abruti.  
- Tiens. fît Gaito avec un sourire sardonique. Je ne connais qu'une personne qui s'exprime de la sorte.

Kaito avait défoncé la porte. La marque sur son front brillait intensément. Le jeune brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hippo ne bougeait plus. Les deux jumeaux se toisèrent.

- Je vais me battre,et je ramènerai Hippo !  
- C'est ça,c'est ça...

Yuuri s'approcha de Hippo et le regarda.  
Elle ne pleurait pas.  
Elle passa simplement sa main sur le visage du garçon pour essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres.  
Elle ne pleurait pas.  
Car elle avait prit sa décision.

* * *

...Snif snif...Le 26 de Host club est trop naze ! Haruhi doit se marier ni avec Kyoya ni avec Tamaki...Snif...Elle doit finir avec Takashiiiii...  
* à fond dans son truc*  
...Enfin bref, vla le chap' 8 !


	9. Onegai My Beloved

Chapitre 9

Gaito et Kaito avaient commencé à se battre. Ils ne regardaient pas Yuuri.  
Elle leur jeta un coup d'oeil furtif,puis se téléporta avec Hippo.  
Dans un couloir.  
A l'abri des regards...

- Hippo-sama...

Sa tunique était couverte du sang qui coulait depuis une large plaie au niveau de son ventre,mais Yuuri restait à côté de lui,en lui tenant la main...

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Elle regarda sa main droite. Elle aussi saignait beaucoup.  
Sûrement lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'extirper Hippo de l'aura.  
Elle posa sa main ensanglantée sur la plaie d'Hippo.  
...Et elle se souvint.

Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement ce qu'il s'était passé,deux ans auparavant.  
Quand elle et les autres Dark Lovers avaient rendu leurs pouvoirs à Gaito. Mais cette fois...  
Ce n'était pas pour Gaito qu'elle se sacrifiait.  
Ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs qu'elle donnait à Hippo.  
C'était son sang.  
C'était sa vie...

-..._Anata ni atta sono hi kara...Na no yo... _chantonna-elle doucement.

Yuuri et Hippo s'étaient rencontrés un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt.  
Quand Yuuri s'était blessée,elle ne voulait voir personne,elle voulait rester seule dans son chagrin.  
Pourtant Hippo avait insisté.  
Et Yuuri avait levé les yeux vers lui. Voyant son visage pour la première fois.  
Visage qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié.

-_Itsumo... itsumo... soba ni iru...Yurushite hoshii..._

Après l'avoir rencontré,elle ne comprenait plus ses propres sentiments.  
Elle était amoureuse de Gaito...  
Pourtant...C'était quelque chose à la fois si semblable et si différent qu'elle ressentait pour Hippo.  
La seule chose qu'elle regrettait,c'était qu'il soit du côté des Princesses.  
Et elle du côté de Gaito...  
Elle voulait qu'il lui pardonne...  
Elle avait si peur qu'il lui en veuille si elle s'attaquait aux sirènes...  
Elle voulait être pardonnée...

-..._Suki to tsugerare... __Unazuiteta... _

Yuuri avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte...  
Pourtant,elle avait fini par lui dire...  
Il n'avait rien dit...  
Il a simplement sourit et hoché la tête.  
Car Hippo aussi avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte...  
Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible,mais elle ne bougea pas.  
La petite Dark Lovers devait tenir.  
...Jusqu'au bout.

_-...Demo...Suki yo, suki yo, anata dake..._

_Ga_ito,c'était différent...  
En fin de compte,ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour...  
Elle aimait Hippo,et il l'aimait.  
Mais elle était restée avec Gaito.  
Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Pour continuer de voir le petit garçon aux cheveux blond.  
Même si ça devait être pendant une bataille.

-..._Sotto... sotto... Me o tojiru ... _

Oui...  
Elle commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.  
Elle se sentait étrangement légère.  
Mais il lui semblait que Hippo recommençait à respirer...  
Hippo...  
Qu'allait-il penser quand il saura qu'elle était morte...?  
Il souffrira sans doute beaucoup...  
Mais il devait vivre...  
Se battre pour vivre...  
Elle sera toujours là .  
Toujours...

- Maria...Gomen Nasai...

Maria s'était sacrifiée pour rien.  
Yuuri aussi allait mourir...  
Pour Hippo...

- _Ai mo tsutsukutte..._

Un amour éternel...  
C'était promis...  
Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrai jamais...  
Mais Yuuri n'oubliera pas Hippo...Jamais...  
Le petit garçon qui l'avait soignée...  
Qu'elle avait aimé...Tant aimé...

- _Shinji...teru... Kanashikunai... _

Sa voix se perdit...  
Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur...  
Pourtant...  
Ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça de mourir...  
Un immense sentiment de fatigue.  
Mais pas vraiment de douleur.  
Hippo respirait lentement.  
Lentement peut-être,mais il respirait.  
Yuuri sourit.

- Suki yo,Hippo-sama...Suki yo...Itsumo...murmura-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...  
La vérité,c'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter...  
Le laisser seul face aux difficultés.  
La fillette sentait ses larmes couler,passer sur le visage encore inconscient d'Hippo,avant d'aller s'écraser sur sa tunique.  
Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours...  
Serrée contre lui.  
Sans personne pour gâcher ces moments.  
Au bout d'un certain temps,elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.  
Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer...Alors elle se laissa glisser contre le torse du garçon,et ferma les yeux.  
Un léger sourire gravé sur son visage d'enfant.

Elle ne le reverrai peut-être pas.  
Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'oublierait.  
Il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas oublier...  
Même dans la mort…

-------------------------------------

Pendant quelques instants,Hippo s'était à nouveau retrouvé dans un décor entièrement blanc.  
Il avait crû qu'il faisait encore un rêve.  
Mais cette fois,il n'y avait personne...Il était seul...Avec cette impression de monter haut...  
Loin de la douleur...  
De la tristesse...  
De ce monde...  
Il lui semblait simplement entendre quelqu'un chanter...Loin d'ici...  
Et puis soudainement,il se sentit brutalement redescendre.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.

- ...Qu'est ce que...

Yuuri était blotti contre lui. Hippo sourit. Elle avait dû veiller sur lui pendant qu'il était évanoui.  
Elle était à ses côtés...Toujours.

- ...Yuu...Yuuri-san ! Je suis réveillé! ...Il faut qu'on retourne se battre!

Pas de réponse.  
Elle souriait dans son sommeil,et elle semblait avoir pleuré.  
...Pourquoi?

- Yuuri-san ?

Il ne l'entendait plus respirer.  
Inquiet,il l'attrapa par les épaules,et la secoua doucement.

- Debout...murmura-t-il. Il faut que tu te lèves...Allez...

Rien.  
Une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune garçon.  
Et si elle était...  
Il secoua la tête,il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. C'était impossible.  
Mais alors...Pourquoi?  
Il remarqua alors quelque chose: La plaie que Gaito lui avait fait s'était cicatrisée...La main de Yuuri était en sang.

-...Non. NON !!

C'était impossible...Oui, impossible...  
Yuuri ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça...  
Alors pourquoi, lui, était-il toujours en vie...?

-...O...negai...

Il lui attrapa timidement le poignet, cherchant à tâter le poul. Sentir ce battement qui lui ferait oublier toute inquiètude.  
Mais rien.  
En plus d'être glacial, il n'y avait rien. Aucun battement. Plus rien du tout...Rien que le silence.

-...Yuu...

Hippo se sentit soudain idiot.  
En train d'enlacer et d'appeler quelqu'un qui ne lui répondra pas.  
Mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus lui répondre...C'était trop cruel...  
Il se sentait si mal...Une douleur atroce au ventre...Une envie de pleurer...Mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elles étaient comme bloquées dans ses yeux.

- Yuuri-san...Réveille toi...Parle moi...

Ses mains tremblaient. Une aura rouge commençait à se former autour de ses doigts pendant qu'une marque apparaissait sur son front. Il fixa Yuuri une dernière fois,et se leva.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Gaito...  
- Tu deviens de plus en plus intelligent, frèrot : Tu as réussi à retenir mon nom.  
- Fais pas ton malin !

Les jumeaux étaient encore en train de se battre. Soudain,Gaito se retourna. Il sentait une énergie négative...Proche...Très proche.

- SHESHI HÔKÔ DA !!!! hurla une petite voix aigue.

Un mur explosa. Hippo marcha dans les décombres,jusqu'à Gaito. Le petit garçon avait les yeux rouges. En effet,il avait pleuré,mais aussi...Son iris avait viré au rouge vif.

-...T'es encore vivant toi...? dit-il en lui jetant un regard désinvolte.  
- TAISEZ VOUS !!

Le blondinet était entouré d'une sorte d'aura blanche. Il se jeta sur Gaito,et le plaqua au sol. Kaito n'y comprenait plus rien.

- ...Je vais...vous tuer ! ...

Hippo martelait Gaito de coups. Celui ci ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Il finit par attraper le garçon par le cou. Hippo émit un cri étouffé.

-...Qu'y a t-il ? Tu as mal ? demanda Gaito en souriant.  
- ...Non...Non...NON !!

La marque sur son front s'illumina. Rapidement,le Roi des Panthalassiens plaqua son autre mains dessus. Kaito,quelques mètres plus loin ne pût plus rien voir pendant quelques secondes à cause de la lumière intense. La première chose qui vit en rouvrant les yeux fût Gaito éjectant Hippo d'un coup de pied. Le jeune brun attrapa son ami par la taille.

- Kaito-san...Lâche moi...murmura faiblement Hippo.  
- Non. On s'en va.

Et il se téléporta en dehors du château.  
Gaito resta seul.  
Il souriait toujours.  
Il venait d'absorber une partie de l'énergie de son cher petit frère.  
ça allait être beaucoup plus amusant maintenant...

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis sans-coeur, c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis kowai...Boku no kimochi, kimi no kimochi etc...Nee, Gakuto-Sara ? %)  
Au fait, apparemment t'es pas la seule à penser que j'ai fais de Gaito un affreux méchant vraiment pas zentil du tout...%)


	10. I need you

Chapitre 10

Kaito lâcha Hippo sur le sable.  
Hippo ne bougeait pas.

- Hey...commença Kaito.  
- Retourne à ton surf.

- Va surfer,et laisse moi tranquille.  
-...Crétin,il est à peine 5 heures du mat'.  
- Et alors? Tu passes ta vie à surfer,peu importe l'heure...Dans tout les cas,laisse moi.

Kaito tenta d'attraper l'épaule de son ami,mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Hippo...J'ai vu Yuuri et toi disparaître...Vous faisiez quoi ?

Ce fût comme si poignard transperçait le coeur d'Hippo.  
...Kaito enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.  
Le petit blond ouvrit la bouche,mais ne parla que quelques secondes après.

-...Des choses...Entre nous...C'est tout.  
- ...Tu sais Hippo,t'es encore un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de truc! Hahahaha !

...

Le coup partit tout seul.  
Et Kaito se retrouva par terre,saignant du nez.  
Hippo se tenait devant lui.  
Le poing toujours serré.

-...T'es un malade Hippo. dit Kaito d'une voix sans timbre.  
- Et toi t'es vraiment qu'un sale...

Mais il s'arrêta. Kaito le dégoûtait.  
Il en avait assez.  
Il ne voulait pas expliquer tout ça aux princesses.  
Jamais.  
Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux,mais il les retenaient.

-...Au revoir.

Et il partit en courant.  
Yuuri-san...  
Yuuri-san...  
YUURI-SAN !  
C'était impossible...  
C'était encore un cauchemar...

-Yuuri...san...

Il était arrivé devant la cabane. Ce fût là,et seulement là,qu'il se mît à pleurer...  
Elle ne pouvait pas être morte...  
Elle ne pouvait pas...

-...Ne me laisse pas...S'il te plaît. J'ai...Besoin de toi...

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.  
C'était le serre-tête gris de Yuuri. Il l'avait doucement mît dans sa poche avant de partir.

Mais...Il se détestait lui-même en ce moment.  
Ou plutôt,il détestait celui qu'il avait été.  
Il s'était souvent plaint de l'absence de Yuuri. Simplement parce qu'elle était sous l'eau,et lui sur la terre.  
A présent...  
Il aurait préféré ne pas la revoir...  
En sachant simplement qu'elle allait bien...  
Qu'elle vivait.  
Pourquoi...Tout ce temps,il avait été un tel égoïste...  
Il avait agi comme un enfant...  
L'enfant qu'il ne voulait plus être.

-...Je ne veux plus être faible...

Il avait parlé sans le vouloir.  
Pourtant,il avait posé le serre-tête contre son coeur.  
Il ne pleurait plus.

- Je t'aime...Yuuri-san...Même si tu n'es plus là...Je ne cesserai jamais...jamais...

Hippo avait la gorge sèche.  
Il creusait un trou dans le sable. Quand il estima que c'était assez profond,il y déposa le serre-tête.  
Après avoir soigneusement rebouché le trou,le jeune blond se coucha sur le sable.  
Simplement.  
Il se sentait épuisé et sa tête le brûlait,mais peu importe.  
Il aurait voulu disparaître. Pour toujours. Oublier tout ça. Oublier...  
Mais Hippo ne pouvait pas partir. Si Maria s'était sacrifiée pour rien...Yuuri ne l'aura pas fait.  
Hippo allait se battre.  
Gaito allait payer...  
Et Kaito...Ce pauvre imbécile qui ne comprenait rien...Jamais rien...

- Princesses...Pardonnez-moi.

Il se leva lentement.  
Encore une fois,il eut cette tentation de se laisser retomber sur le sable retourné.  
De rester là...  
Près de Yuuri...  
Toujours...

Un sac en tissu pendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cabane. Hippo tendit la main,et le prit. Il vida ses poches,sans regarder ce qui s'y trouvait,et mit le tout dans le sac.  
Puis,il regarda la route.  
La nuit était calme.  
Tout semblait désert.  
La nuit était calme.  
Et Hippo prit la direction de Tokyo.

--------------------------------------

- Hey,Kaito,tu m'entend ?

Kaito semblait pensif depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas encore parlé du combat contre Gaito à Luchia. Il n'avait pas revu Hippo, mais il était arrivé à la même conclusion que les sirènes: Le petit blond avait dû se lever tôt,et était parti au lycée avant eux.

- Oui,Luchia...?  
- On ira au cinéma ensemble après les cours,hein? Dis oui,dis oui !!

Hanon et Lina souriait,amusées par le comportement enfantin de Luchia. Karen,Seira et les autres étaient restées au Pearl Piari,et devaient encore dormir à l'heure qu'il était.

- ...Si tu veux...Mais d'abord,il faudra qu'on discute avec Hippo.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Il a prit une de mes blagues au premier degré...Je voudrai m'excuser...

-------

- Nanami-kun est absent? demanda Mlle Shampukané  
-...Hein?!

Luchia,Hanon et Lina sursautèrent. Kaito se renfrogna.

_« ...Au revoir. »_

Hippo avait vraiment eu l'air désespéré. Certes,la blague que le jeune brun lui avait lancé était un peu juste,mais...Si Hippo n'était pas revenu à l'hôtel,comme lui...Où était-il ? Le cours se déroula calmement,mais dans une ambiance néanmoins tendue...Luchia est les autres ne comprenaient pas l'absence d'Hippo...Lui qui était si attaché aux règlements,ce n'était pas son genre de sécher. Kaito comprenait encore moins. C'était sûrement lié à la petite Yuuri qui avait emmené Hippo plus loin...Yuuri n'était pas revenue après...  
Tout cela était trop compliqué pour l'esprit de Kaito.  
A la pause de midi,le Panthalassien prit ses amies à part.

- ... HEIN ?!  
- Tu penses que Gaito a hypnotisé Hippo pour le conduire dans son palais?!  
-...C'est assez nul comme hypothèse. soupira Lina.  
- Pourtant Hippo ne m'a jamais frappé...Il avait l'air furieux...Et quand on est rentrés...J'avais l'impression qu'il pleurait...

Luchia croisa les bras.

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui puisse faire pleurer Hippo...  
- Oui...Il a eu un problème avec Yuuri?  
- Quoi?! Hippo et Yuuri ont cassé ? s'écria Hanon,un peu à la masse.  
- Je sais pas...murmura Kaito. Je sais juste qu'il s'est enfui...

Mais ce n'était pas non plus le genre d'Hippo de fuguer...Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça...Lina serra les poings. Si Kaito en avait su un peu plus,ils auraient sûrement compris...Mais...  
Luchia ne disait mot.  
Elle considérait Hippo comme un idiot.  
Elle le frappait souvent et se montrait souvent méchante avec lui...  
Mais c'était son ami...  
Depuis longtemps...  
Très longtemps...

-...On ira le chercher...dit-elle doucement.  
- Quoi?!  
- Mais Luchia! fît Hanon. Il peut être n'importe où !  
-...C'est mon ami...Notre ami...On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça...

Kaito,Hanon et Lina l'observèrent un moment,puis hochèrent la tête.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les deux poissons s'étaient retransformées en humaines en entrant dans le palais.  
Eriru et Izul avaient la tête baissée.  
Elles étaient toutes seules à présent...  
Yuuri...  
Maria...  
Les Dark Lovers n'étaient plus pareilles sans elles...

- Déjà de retour...?  
-...Gaito-sama...

Gaito se tenaient devant les deux jeunes femmes. Son visage restait inexpressif.  
Maria s'était sacrifiée pour Yuuri,et Yuuri s'était sacrifiée pour un larbin...  
Ridicule...

-...Oui...On les a enterrées plus loin...Mais...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Izul,et Eriru semblait sérieuse,pour une fois...

-...Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?  
- C'est simple. Le blondinet travesti qui sert de larbin aux sirènes a violenté Yuuri,Maria a voulu la protèger,et elles se sont faites tuer toutes les deux...  
-...Q...fît Izul.  
- Oh,le salaud ! s'écria Eriru  
- Eriru,surveille ton langage!  
- Mais c'est vrai quoi !!

Gaito soupira.  
En plus,elles l'avaient crû.  
Pitoyable...  
De plus en plus pitoyable cette histoire...  
Mais Izul et Eriru semblait vraiment furieuses à présent. Prêtes à retrouver le blondinet en question...

-...Si vous retrouvez ce gamin,je lui ferai payer. Pour Yuuri et pour Maria.  
- G...Gaito-sama...Vous feriez ça ?  
- Evidemment.

Et puis...quelque chose de miraculeux se produisit.  
Même Gaito n'aurai pas crû ça possible.

- Mais...Gaito-sama...Comment on peut attraper ce crétin? Si on sort du château,on va se retransformer!!

C'était Eriru qui avait parlé...  
Eriru avait...  
Réfléchi...?

Même Izul était bouche bée.  
Mais Gaito reprit contenance. Il claqua des doigts,et une aura illumina les deux Dark Lovers.

- Avant qu'il ne parte,j'ai eu le temps de drainer un peu de son énergie...Cette énergie,additionnée à la mienne,devrait vous permettre de rester humaine sur la terre ferme...

Izul et Eriru remercièrent Gaito,et partirent. Le roi des Panthalassiens se retourna,et tomba sur Sara.  
Elle était toujours aussi belle,mais son visage restait sombre.

- Tu peux leur cacher la vérité,mais tu ne peux pas me la cacher à moi. Gaito.

Il frissonna. Entendre Sara prononcer son nom le fît faiblement sourire.

- C'est ce petit garçon qui est venu hier...Je l'ai ai vus...Ils étaient dans le couloir devant ma chambre.  
- Elle a préféré mourir pour ce gamin plutôt que mourir de ma main.  
- Elle l'aimait vraiment.  
-...Je suis son maître,et lui n'est qu'un...  
- J'étais une princesse sirène,et tu es le Roi des Panthalassiens. Pourtant je t'aime Gaito.

Gaito ne répondit pas,mais ferma les yeux. Après tout,c'était deux cas très différents...Trop différents...

- Tu devrais laisser ce garçon tranquille. Il doit souffrir.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
- Il est trop jeune pour souffrir comme ça.  
- On a le même âge,c'est pas ma faute si il a l'air d'avoir 8 ans...

Sara regarda Gaito,et Gaito la regarda. Les yeux mauves du Panthalassiens rencontrèrent ceux de l'ancienne sirène orange.

-...Gaito. Tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir.  
- Oui...Sauf que j'ai commencé à souffrir dès ma naissance...Heureusement que je t'ai rencontré Sara.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

* * *

Gakuto-Sara, p'tite nature ! Tu fais des death fics, toi aussi, tu dois apprendre à lire celle des autres nan mais !  
...Z'aime le death, c'est pas ma faute-heu.  
En tout cas, mici à vous deux pour les com's ! :P


	11. Ryôga, the lonely boy

Chapitre 11

Hippo avait marché toute la matinée...Il était environ 17h,et il venait d'arriver à Tokyo.  
Il s'était senti mal.  
Pris de vertiges,il était parti en courant dans une ruelle sombre.  
Il ne voulait personne pour le voir.  
Une fois là-bas,il se cala près du mur.  
Une lumière illumina cette rue quelques instant avant que l'obscurité ne revienne.  
Hippo,sous sa forme de pingouin,était à quatre pattes par terre.  
Il crachait du sang.

-...Mal...ça fait...mal...haleta t-il

Il se sentait faible et malade...  
Le sang de Yuuri n'était peut-être pas sans danger pour lui,mais peu importe...

- ...Je suis seul...Tout seul...Je ne...

Et soudainement,le mur contre lequel il était appuyé s'effondra,et un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui s'avança en marchant sur Hippo au passage,qui se retransforma en humain.

- Où suis-je ? demanda l'inconnu.  
- Sur moi.  
-...Oups.

Le nouveau venu s'excusa,et descendit du dos du blondinet. Le garçon avait les cheveux noir attaché avec un bandana jaune et noir. Il avait les yeux vert foncé,et portait un énorme sac. Apparemment,c'était un voyageur.

- Heu...T'as du sang qui coule de ta bouche...T'es malade?  
- Non...Je ne suis pas malade...murmura t-il en essuyant le sang avec sa manche.  
-...Pourtant,tu en as l'air.

_"...T'es un malade Hippo."_

- Kaito...Baka...Non...Je vais...

Mais il se remettait à cracher du sang,lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

-...C'est quoi ton nom...? demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
-..Hi...Hippo...Hippo...Nanami...  
- Moi c'est Ryôga Hibiki,tu viens d'où ?  
-...Je sais pas le nom de la ville...J'habite...Près de la mer...

Ryôga semblait étonné.

- Près de la mer ?! De la mer jusqu'à Hokkaido...? C'est long comme voyage...  
- Hokkaido...? Mais,on est à Tokyo,là...dit Hippo à voix basse.

...

-...C'est pas vrai !!! ...ça fait trois jours que je tourne en rond...Pourquoi n'ai je pas de sens de l'orientatiooooon,c'est pas juuuuuste! pleura Ryôga en tombant à genoux devant un Hippo interrogateur

----------------------

- Tu voyage pour oublier ton chagrin d'amour...? demanda le petit blond.  
- Oui...Un crétin reste toujours avec la fille que j'aime...Je ne peux pas supporter ça...Et je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments...

Ryôga et Hippo étaient assis sur un banc,dans un parc.

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens...  
- C'est vrai ?! Toi aussi tu te bats sans relâche contre un crétin qui a déjà 4 fiancées?!  
- Presque...Mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça...  
- Pourquoi...?

Hippo ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre,alors il dit simplement:

- Déclare toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

- Si ça se trouve...Un jour elle va mourir,et tu ne lui aura rien dit...Tu ne veux pas avoir de tels remords n'est ce pas...?

-...Moi je m'étais déclaré,et pourtant j'ai quand même des remords...La vie est triste...

Et il baissa la tête. Il avait des remords,mais il ne savait pas pourquoi...Peut-être parce qu'il avait été stupide d'aller dans le château de Gaito...Peut-être parce que s'il n'avait pas baissé sa clef.  
Sa clef...  
En plus il l'avait laissée là-bas...  
Il ne manquait plus que ça...

- Hippo...  
- Ryôga-san...?  
- Pour te remercier...Je vais t'offrir quelque chose...

Hippo secoua la tête,gêné.

- Heu...Ryôga-san,tu n'es pas obligé,pas du tout,je...Et puis me remercier de quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien f...  
-Je vais t'offrir de nouveaux vêtements! Les tiens craignent un peu ici.  
-Ah…Heu…Arigato…

---------------------------------

Pendant que Ryôga fouillait les boutiques à la recherche de vêtements,Hippo se regarda dans une glace.  
Il ne s'était pas regardé depuis plusieurs mois...  
Et il réalisa qu'il avait changé...  
Beaucoup changé...  
Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules...  
Et Ryôga avait raison: Il avait l'air malade.  
Le teint pâle,et des cernes noires sous les yeux...  
Mais pour lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir,il avait mal supporté cette dernière nuit.

- Hippo!  
- Hum...

Ryôga s'était arrêté devant un rayon.

- Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici...  
-...Je vais m'entraîner.  
- Dans ce cas,j'ai LA tenue pour toi.

Et il lui montra une sorte de jogging rouge. Le regard de Hippo zigzagua entre Ryôga et le vêtement qu'il tenait.

- Je compte m'entraîner réellement...Pas faire du jogging...  
- Justement,c'est un costume idéal pour faire des arts martiaux...!

Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir rencontré Ryôga...Mais ces souvenirs restaient flous dans son esprit. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui acheta le jogging,qu'il enfila peu après. Ryôga semblait un garçon très gentil,bien qu'il mît ensuite vingt bonnes minutes à trouver la sortie du magasin. Hippo rangeait sa vareuse et son short dans son sac.

- Hippo...  
- Tu comptes m'appeler souvent ?  
- Non,mais c'est que...Si j'ai bien compris...Tu avais une copine,et elle est morte...

Il ne répondit pas,et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. S'il ouvrait la bouche,il allait pleurer...Et ça,il ne le voulait pas.

- Si Akané-san venait à mourir...Moi-même je n'aurai plus de raison de vivre...Je me dirai que si je mourrai aussi,je la reverrai...dit lentement Ryôga.  
-...ça aussi je peux comprendre...Pourtant...Yuuri-san...a fait...ça...Pour que je puisse finir ce que j'ai à faire...Pour que j'aille jusqu'au bout...Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit morte en vain...Ce serai une insulte à sa mémoire...

Il se releva.

- Même si je me sens seul...Je ne veux pas faire l'égoïste,et ne penser qu'à moi et à mes sentiments...Si j'allais faire des bêtises...Je suis sûre que même...mes amies seraient tristes...  
- Tu as raison. dit Ryôga. Tu dois te battre contre ceux qui font du mal aux autres. C'est pour ça que je me bat contre cet imbécile de Ranma.

Le jeune homme au bandana se leva à son tour.

- Je vais aller jusqu'à Hokkaido,et m'entraîner...Petit Hippo...On ne se reverra probablement pas,mais...

Il se baissa,et ramassa un objet.

- C'est à toi...?

Ryôga montra l'objet à Hippo. C'était un petit pendentif avec un petit coquillage...

-...Ce...Ce...Oui,c'est à moi...balbutia le petit blond

Il prit le collier entre ses mains...Il l'avait sans doute laisser tomber de son sac...

- Je disais donc,continua Ryôga, on ne se reverra probablement pas,mais j'ai été heureux de rencontrer un garçon qui se bat...Pour ses sentiments...Et qui éprouve de vrais sentiments...Si tu veux t'entraîner,tu peux utiliser le terrain vague derrière chez moi...Chez moi,il y a une boîte aux lettres avec mon nom de famille dessus...Sur ce...SAYONARA !!

Et le garçon partit en courant.

- Ry...Ryôga-san...! Tu...  
- Sayonara,Hippo !

Et Hippo regarda le jeune homme partir ...vers Okinawa.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait aller à Hokkaido...

Et il soupira,serrant toujours le pendentif contre lui...  
Ce petit pendentif lui rappelait des choses…Beaucoup de choses…

* * *

Voilà donc un chapitre assez court dans lequel j'avais envie d'introduire Ryôga-kun %)  
* Est d'ailleurs en train d'écouter l'opening VF version longue de Ranma*...  
_" Tu-nous-fait-chanteeeeer... les plus joliiiiiiiies des mélodiiiiiiiiiies ! "_

...*se tire une balle*  


Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'avoir de la fierté, même si ça n'empêche pas que tu es une petite nature %)


	12. Boku no minoue

Chapitre 12

Malgré les indications aussi légères que foireuses de Ryôga, Hippo finit par trouver le terrain vague en question.  
C'était un cadeau du ciel...  
Mais...Il n'avait pas le coeur à s'entraîner.  
De un parce qu'il était fatigué après avoir cherché pendant des heures,de deux car il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du pendentif...  
Yuuri-san...  
Les Princesses...  
Taki-san...  
Il ferma les yeux,et tenta de se souvenir comment tout cela avait débuté...

__

_Akuma.  
__Démon.  
__C'était le premier mot qu'Hippo avait appris. Peut-être même avant de savoir son propre nom. Tout ce qu'il savait,c'était ce que Taki-san lui disait toujours quand elle venait parfois le chercher devant le Portail des Scellés.  
__Qu'un Akuma était bloqué dans le château.  
__Que personne ne devait entrer,ni sortir...  
__Hippo n'avait pas cherché à aller au delà de ces explications.  
__Il était encore trop ingénu._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Hippo dormait. __Blotti contre un rocher où les courants marins ne le dérangeait pas.  
__Il avait à peine 4 ans...  
__Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux...  
__Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Madame Taki l'avait laissé là avec un peu de nourriture...  
__Elle ne devrait pas tarder...  
__Elle ne devait pas...  
__Il avait trop faim...  
__Le petit blondinet se leva,et observa les alentours...Il avait froid dans cette tunique trop petite pour lui...Dans cette eau trop glacée pour lui...  
__Hippo se retourna vers le château,et pendant l'espace d'un instant,il crût apercevoir quelqu'un.  
__Un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés qui l'observait à travers la porte entrebâillée._

_  
__- Qui...Tu es...bafouilla Hippo d'une petite voix.  
__- Hippo...?_

_Hippo tourna la tête. C'était Taki-san._

_- ...Tu viens? On va au palais du Pacifique Nord,tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces._

_Il hocha simplement la tête,et posa sa main sur la clef accrochée à son cou.  
__Le blondinet ne comprenait pas. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était un démon qui habitait ce château...  
__Cet Akuma ne pouvait être ce petit garçon qui l'avait observé...C'était impossible...  
__Mais Hippo ne demanda rien à Taki-san...  
__Car il était encore trop ingénu. _

_*-*-*-*-* Fin du Flash-back*-*-*-*-*-*-_

__

_Taki-san emmenait souvent Hippo dans le palais de Luchia.  
__Là bas,il pouvait passer quelques heures dans un endroit chaud et confortable...  
__C'était un peu comme sa seconde maison...  
__Seulement si on considérait le portail des Scellés comme une maison..._

____

_*-*-*-*-* Flash-back*-*-*-*-*-*_

_- Tu vas rester ici tranquillement,d'accord,Hippo...?_

_C'était l'anniversaire de la Princesse Luchia aujourd'hui. Elle allait fêter ses 4 ans. Tout le monde allait participer...Sauf Hippo._

_- Pourquoi...Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller...?  
__- Tu sais bien que dans le royaume,il n'y a pas d'hommes...La petite Luchia se poserait des question. Et la Princesse est un peu jeune pour se poser des questions dans ce genre...  
__-...D'accord._

_Il avait un peu peur de se présenter devant une Princesse. Lui qui passait sa vie à dormir comme un rat devant une grille..._

_- Taki-san...?_

_La vieille femme se retourna. Hippo regardait par la fenêtre pensif._

_- Je ne suis pas une sirène...Je ne suis pas un triton...J'ai deux jambes...Et je ne suis pas un humain...Alors qu'est ce que je suis...?_

_Il avait laissé dépasser ses petites ailes de sa tunique ce jour là. Madame Taki le regarda en souriant,puis dit simplement:_

_- Tu es une sorte de Tenshi...  
__-...Un ange...?  
__-Oui...  
__-...Et aussi..._

_Le petit Hippo fixa Taki-san de ses petits yeux verts._

_- Mes parents...Est ce que j'en ai...?  
__- ...Non._

_Et elle descendit les escaliers.  
__Hippo resta seul.  
__Perdu dans ses pensées...  
__Dans ses pensées d'enfant._

_*-*-*-*- Fin du Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*-_

____

_Cette impression qu'il avait eu de ne pas être présentable face à Luchia...Il l'avait gardée...  
__Il avait toujours parlé à tout le monde avec beaucoup de respect...  
__Comme s'il avait honte de leur infliger sa présence...  
__Hippo n'avait jamais cherché querelle à qui que ce soit.  
__Pourtant..._

____

_*-*-*-*-*- Flash-Back*-*-*-*_

_6 ans...  
__6 ans qu'il était né.  
__Taki-san ne lui avait jamais dit avec précision sa date de naissance,mais il savait qu'il avait 6 ans...  
__Peut-être avait-il l'impression d'avoir grandi...  
__De ne plus être un enfant auquel on doit tout apprendre...  
__Il pensait connaître la vie...  
__Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion._

_- La mer est agitée...pensa Hippo avec amertume. En effet,il sentait de légère vibrations au dessus de sa tête. _

_Il devait y avoir une tempête à la surface.  
__...Il entendit des pleurs.  
__Des pleurs d'enfant._

_- Tarô...Tarô...  
__- Qui est là ?_

_Hippo pût enfin distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune fille d'environ treize ans. Elle pleurait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer...Parfois,quand il était seul,il pleurait certes,mais...Il n'aurai jamais crû que ce soit si triste de voir une personne dans cet état._

_-...Il y a...un problème...? demanda-il  
__- Où suis-je...?_

_Elle fixa Hippo qui recula un peu. Son regard avait quelque chose de lugubre._

_-...Ce château...Il y a...un démon...dedans. fît Hippo à voix basse.  
__- Très bien...dit la jeune fille. Je suis prête à aller n'importe où pour fuir ce monde._

_Elle avait une queue orange...C'était une sirène...Ses longs cheveux roux ondulants au rythme du courant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le portail en vain. Hippo la regardait curieusement,et la sirène posa son regard sur son cou._

_- Cette clef...Elle ouvre ce portail...n'est ce pas...?  
__- ...Je...  
__- Donne._

_C'était un ordre. Pour la première fois,Hippo haussa le ton._

_- NON ! cria-il en posant ses deux mains sur la clef en forme d'hippocampe.  
__-...Très bien..._

_La sirène s'approcha de lui. Le petit blond était tétanisé par la peur...  
__Il ne voulait pas s'attaquer à cette fille...  
__Plus grande que lui...  
__Qui avait l'air de souffrir.  
__Qui était prête à aller se réfugier dans ce château maudit._

_- Je suis désolée...Mais je ne veux plus de ce monde..._

_Elle le frappa au visage. Hippo fût envoyé en arrière,et sa tête buta contre un rocher._

_-...Non...Ne touchez pas...Je ne dois pas..._

_La dernière vision qu'il eu avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fût celle de la sirène lui retirant son collier où se trouvait la clef des Scellés.  
__Mais la fille n'était plus pareille..._

_Ses cheveux était devenu noirs._

_*-*-*-*-* Fin du Flash-Back *-*-*-*-*-*_

- C'est ce jour là...que Sara-sama...

Hippo s'était senti si stupide ce jour là...  
Il n'avait que six ans...  
A six ans,on ne peut pas être chargé d'une mission si importante...  
Mais quasiment personne à part Taki-san n'était au courant de cette vérité...  
La version officielle,c'était qu'on lui avait "volé la clef pendant qu'il dormait" .

___

_C'est à partir de ce moment là que sa vie changea.  
__Il avait failli à sa mission...  
__Il ne savait pas quoi faire...  
__Et il ne voulait plus rester dans cette apparence.  
__Cette apparence faible et chétive...  
__Devant cette sirène,il aurai pu se transformer en Hippocampus et l'éloigner...  
__Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs dans cette forme légendaire..._

*-*-*-*-* Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*-

_- Aqua Regina-sama avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?!_

_Deux sirènes du Royaume de Luchia discutaient avec Taki. Celle ci avait ramené le petit Hippo terrorisé au palais.  
__Quand il s'était réveillé,il avait eu tellement peur...  
__Le Portail avait disparu...  
__Le château qu'il devait garder se déplaçait lentement...  
__Il avait laissé quelqu'un entrer...  
__Pourquoi...Comment...?_

_- Confier la clef des Scellés à un petit garçon ! Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait réussir ?!  
__- Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas: On a perdu la trace de la Princesse de l'océan Indien,Luchia-sama perd sa perle,et maintenant,le château des Panthalassiens n'est plus sous scellés ?!_

_Hippo s'était caché derrière une colonne. Recroquevillé,les yeux fermés,il avait l'impression qu'une boule obstruait sa gorge.  
__Les sirènes avaient raison...Complètement raison..._

_- Aqua Regina-sama savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait ! se défendit Taki-san. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agissait de la déesse des Océans .  
__- ...Si au moins elle avait donné la clef à quelqu'un de compétant !!_

_Le petit blond ouvrit les yeux et partit en courant.  
__Taki le vit,mais ne tenta pas de le retenir.  
__Hippo s'était réfugié dans une pièce vide.  
__Il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.  
__Il avait raté.  
__Tout raté...  
__Il voulait fuir...  
__Fuir ce corps...Cette honte...  
__Devenir n'importe quoi,mais quitter cette apparence..._

_- ...Je veux...changer...JE VEUX CHANGER !! hurla-il._

_La pièce fût éclairé d'une puissante aura. Hippo avait les yeux fermés. Il sentait cette douleur à la tête se diffuser dans tout son corps...Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Quand la lumière diminua,il se leva. Il avait plus de mal à se mouvoir,et regarda ses mains...  
__Ou plutôt ses petites pattes bleues._

_- Hippo...  
__- Ta...ki...san..._

_Taki-san était entré dans la pièce,et se retrouva face au petit pingouin qu'était devenu Hippo. La vieille femme s'approcha de lui,et doucement,elle le prit dans ses bras.  
__Comme une mère berce son enfant...  
__Comme la mère qu'Hippo n'avait jamais connue.  
__Et pour la première fois,Hippo pleura devant quelqu'un.  
__Pour la première fois..._

*-*-*-*-* Fin du flash-Back*-*-*-*-

__

_On lui avait laissé une seconde chance...  
__Protéger la Princesse Luchia...Faire en sorte que la puissance maléfique libérée cette nuit là ne s'en prenne pas à elle.  
__Toujours accoudé contre le mur du terrain vague,Hippo sourit faiblement...  
__Là,ce n'était pas sa propre puissance qui avait été principalement en cause,mais l'obéissance de Luchia...  
__Luchia et sa naïveté qu'il avait remarquée dès le début..._

____

*-*-*-*-* Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*-*

_- Tu seras mon Nakama ? demanda la petite sirène._

_Hippo ne répondit pas. Taki s'en chargea à sa place._

_- Princesse,Hippo va veiller sur vous. Soyez gentil avec lui,il est un peu timide...  
__- Ta...Taki-san,reveneeeez ! cria Hippo en voyant la voyante partir.  
__- Nakama-kun...?_

_Le pingouin se retourna._

_- ...Pas Nakama-kun...Hippo. Juste...Hippo. dit-il à la petite blonde.  
__- Hippo. Tu es amoureux...?  
__- ...N...Non ! Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux alors que je dois protéger une princesse !_

_Luchia se mit à rire,et dit d'une petite voix._

_- Moi je suis tombée amoureuse...Il n'y a pas longtemps...Pendant la tempête de la nuit dernière.  
__- ...La nuit dernière...Pendant...Cette tempête...  
__- Ne t'en fais pas,je suis sûre que tu tomberas amoureux d'une petite pingouinette un de ses jours, nee...Nakama-kun ?  
__- Je tomberai pas amoureux ni de pingouinette ni de personne,et je m'appelle Hippooooo ! s'écria le petit pingouin,furieux_

_*-*-*-* Fin du Flash-Back *-*-*-*-_

En fin de compte,il s'était bien trompé...Quand il fût obligé d'aller dans le monde des humain,quelques années plus tard, avec Luchia,il s'y était rapidement attaché,malgré les apparences...  
Et puis au bout d'un moment,il avait commencé à reprendre forme humaine...  
Et les Princesses Hanon et Lina s'en étaient rendu compte...  
Il ne voulait vraiment plus de cette apparence...  
Hippo avait 13 ans,et il avait passé environ 7 ans en pingouin...  
Il n'aimait pas cette apparence...Vraiment pas.  
Mais ce jour là,il avait rencontré Yuuri...  
...Yuuri...

*-*-*-* Flash-Back *-*-*-*

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond descendit sans bruit du toit du Pearl Piari.  
__Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait...Il devait y aller ...  
__Après cette après-midi à se faire fracasser contre des rochers,et l'île qui a explosé,il se sentait fatigué...  
__Mais il l'avait revue...  
__Elle était toujours aussi belle...  
__Et maintenant,il allait la revoir...  
__Cette nuit...  
__Juste eux deux..._

_- ...Hippo-sama...Tu es venu..._

_Yuuri l'avait regardé tendrement lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre à côté de la cabane._

_- Evidemment...Moi aussi...Je voulais te revoir...Yuuri-san..._

_Elle sourit,et l'enlaça. Hippo la regarda avec un sourire,et lui passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux verts.  
__Il se sentait si heureux en ce moment...  
__Celle qu'il aimait blottie contre lui...  
__Même si elle était une sbire de son ennemi._

_- Je t'aime Hippo-sama...Je t'aime tant..._

_Il eu un léger spasme.  
__Hippo avait prit conscience de ses sentiments,et il se doutait un peu que c'était réciproque mais...  
__ça lui faisait un choc qu'on lui dise "Je t'aime" comme ça...  
__Il ne répondit pas,mais hocha la tête avec un sourire._

_- Mais...C'est pas juste...murmura Yuuri.  
__- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste...? _

_La petite fille aux cheveux vert commençait à pleurer._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés...Je t'aime...Je ne veux pas que Gaito-sama te fasse du mal si tu es opposé à lui...  
__- Tout ira bien...Ne pleure pas._

_Hippo la serra un plus contre lui,et Yuuri essaya de diminuer ses pleurs._

_- Je veux qu'on reste toujours ensemble...dit elle, se rapprochant du visage d'Hippo.  
__- Yuuri-san..._

_Elle était si proche de lui...  
__Hippo avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu...  
__Il pouvait entendre distinctement les battements de son coeur.  
__...Mais évidemment,il fallait que quelqu'un vienne tout casser._

_- HIPPO! cria la voix lointaine de Nikora. Tu croyais échapper à la vaisselle comme ça ?! Tu reviens tout de suite ou je viens te chercher !!_

_Yuuri s'éloigna de Hippo. La Dark Lovers ne voulait pas qu'on la voie ici...  
__Sinon Hippo aura des ennuis...  
__Et elle aussi d'ailleurs..._

_- Tu dois...partir...? demanda la petite Dark Lover.  
__-...Nikora-san est une esclavagiste...Yuuri-san...Je reviendrai demain,d'accord ?  
__- A...Attends. fit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever._

_Hippo la regarda,et elle sortit un petit pendentif de sa robe. Un petit pendentif avec un coquillage accroché au bout._

_-...Je l'ai acheté à la petite Auri-san cet après-midi...C'était pour que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau...expliqua timidement Yuuri en attachant le collier au cou d'Hippo. Je crois...Je crois que ça a marché alors je te le donne.  
__- Yuu...Yuuri-san,je ne peux pas accepter...  
__- J'ai accepté les chaussures que tu m'avais donné...S'il te plaît...Onegai shimasu..._

_Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Hippo rougit encore plus,et deux ailes déchirèrent le dos de sa vareuse._

_- ...Zut. dit-il.  
__- Hippo-sama...murmura Yuuri. Tu es...un ange...?  
__- ...Heu...C'est une façon de voir les choses...dit il en essayant de cacher les plumes qui dépassaient.  
__- Je suis une démone et tu es un ange...Il y a tant de chose qui nous séparent et pourtant...  
__- Toi aussi tu es un ange...Tu es mon ange. Peut-être que tu as des pouvoirs de démone...Mais je te jure que ton coeur est pur...  
__- Hippo-sama...  
__- Tenshi-chan...Suki da, Yuuri-san...Boku no tenshi..._

_Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer._

_*-*-*-*- Fin du Flash-Back*-*-*-*_

Hippo se laissa tomber à genoux.  
Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes...

- Pourquoi je me suis rappelé de ça...murmura-t-il en serrant le pendentif contre son coeur. Pourquoi...Suis-je aussi stupi…  
- ça va pas ?

Une petite voix d'enfant l'avait fait revenir à la réalité.  
Hippo leva la tête.  
Non...  
Elle n'était quand même pas venue jusqu'ici...

* * *

Et vala %) Nyaa, j'suis contente de rentrer...Après cette MAGNIFIQUE journée où ma Aud-chan préféré a clairement dit que je ressemblais à rien (Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Aud-chan, je suis habituée à présent à tes petites piques cruelles et sans coeur ;) ), où des sixièmes minables ont osé se moquer de moi alors que je les connaîs même pas, faut pas chercher %) L'est fun la vie, hein...%)


	13. Seira, princesse encore immature

Chapitre 13

- Vous...Je...

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux le regardait.  
Princesse Seira...

- Un garçon a été méchant avec toi ?  
-...Je...Hein...?  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'on pourrait être méchant au point de faire de la peine à une petite fille aussi jolie que toi...C'est pas gentil.

...Bon okay...  
Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu...  
Et en plus elle le prenait pour une fille...  
C'en était vexant,mais il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître...

- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
-...H...Hana...Hana Harufuyu...  
- Moi c'est Seira,juste Seira! Contente de te rencontrer,Hana-chan ! fît la princesse Orange avec un sourire.

Hippo déglutit. La petite fille ne se doutait de rien...ou bien jouait-elle la comédie ?  
Le petit blond se contenta d'essayer de lui rendre son sourire...

-------------

- Vous...  
- Pourquoi tu me dis "vous" ...?  
- ...Désolé...marmonna Hippo. Il ne voulait vraiment pas attirer les soupçons...Je voulais dire: Tu cherches ton ami qui a disparu ...?

Seira s'était assise à côté d'Hippo. La petit rousse voulait à tout prix rester avec "Hana-chan" car "Le soir,la ville de Tokyo est remplie de mauvaises fréquentations et il faut pas se promener seule" .

- Oui...Hippo-san...a disparu depuis ce matin...On pense qu'il a fait une fugue...Même qu'au début,je croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait honte de m'avoir embrassée !  
- QU...QUOI ?!  
-...ça va ? T'es toute rouge !  
- Tout va bien...Tout va bien...dit-il d'un souffle, essayant de se rattraper.

« J'ai jamais embrassé Yuuri-san de toute ma vie,et j'embrasse une fille que j'aime même pas ! Quel nul je suis ! Je suis impardonnable ! » pensait en réalité Hippo. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu faire avec celle qu'il aimait...Mais maintenant...

- Je reprend: donc en fait c'était pas à cause de ça ! Kaito,le petit copain de ma copine Luchia,il nous a dit que Hippo-san était allé se battre contre Gaito,son frère jumeau ! continua Seira.

Un humain normal n'aurait rien compris au charabia de la princesse. Ainsi Hippo,feignit de vouloir en savoir plus.

-Hum...C'est qui Gaito...?  
- Gaito,je l'ai jamais vraiment connu,mais pour t'expliquer,il faut commencer par le commencement: Mes copines et moi,on est des Princesses Sirènes et on doit veiller sur nos royaumes sous-marin respectifs,alors...

Hippo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Elle racontait l'histoire des sirènes à la première inconnue venue...Preuve qu'il n'avait jamais été assez sévère avec Luchia et les autres à ce sujet...C'était pas croyable...Perdu dans ses pensées,il n'écoutait que partiellement la petite princesse.

- Et donc on pense que le méchant Gaito,il a fait du mal à la gentille petite copine-copine d'Hippo-san qui est gentille avec lui mais méchante avec nous ! Même que c'était un poisson tu sais !! Tu vois le truc ?  
- Oui...Je...Je vois...

En effet,Gaito lui avait fait du mal...C'était sa faute à ce crétin aux cheveux gris...Sa faute...Uniquement sa faute...Même si Hippo ne parvenait pas à masquer sa propre culpabilité dans tout ça. Venir au château de Gaito comme ça…Il s'était montré aussi stupide que Kaito.

- Et Hippo-san est parti alors qu'on avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire que Gaito c'est son grand frère,alors on a un peu peur pour lui...

...

Hippo ouvrit la bouche...  
Non...Il avait mal entendu...Mal entendu...  
Frère de Gaito...Et donc de Kaito...  
De l'ivrogne sadique,sans scrupules et insensible,et de l'idiot qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien...

- Non...C'est impossible...  
- Siiii,je te jure ! Même c'est la petite Yuuri qu'est venue nous le dire...

Il ne fit plus attention à rien.  
Seira, elle, continuait sa petite histoire...

- Tu ressembles pas mal à Hippo-san,mais lui il est habillé en vareuse,et il ne mettra jamais un jogging dans sa vie, je le connais...

Hippo aurait voulu lui répondre,ma sa gorge était sèche,et aucun mot ne sortait.  
Impossible …  
C'était une blague…Toute cette histoire ne pouvait être qu'une blague habilement montée…

- Hana-chan...? Tu es sûre que...  
- Seira-chan ! dit une voix beaucoup plus âgée.

Hippo leva la tête,et aperçut Noëlle. Il se redressa,et courut se cacher à l'abri des regards,derrière un tonneau du terrain vague. Personne ne devait le reconnaître, personne !

- Hana-chan ! T'es...T'es où ? balbutia Seira en le voyant partir.  
- Seira-chan,tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda Noëlle en s'approchant d'elle.

Seira se releva,elle regarda quelques instants les alentours,puis se retourna vers son amie.

-...Non...Hippo-san n'est pas dans cette ville...J'en suis sûre...

Et elle repartit en compagnie de la sirène Indigo...Hippo,toujours caché,ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
Seira avait peut-être compris...  
Ou peut-être pas...

Avec les sirènes,on ne sait jamais en fin de compte...

* * *

Na, je déprime pas, je suis ré-a-liste ! %)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, there is the chapter 13, très court %)


	14. Des techniques efficaces

Chapitre 14

- SHESHI HÔKÔ...

La sphère n'attendit pas que Hippo finisse sa phrase pour sortir violemment de son corps. Un cratère se forma autour de lui ,et le petit blond était allongé au milieu...  
Il n'arrivait plus à bouger...  
Cette technique l'affaiblissait...  
Et c'était normal...

Ce soir là, Hippo avait revêtu sa vareuse. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui brûlait les jambes. Tant pis.  
Tant mieux.  
Il avait envie de souffrir ce soir.

- Sheshi...Hôkô...da...bredouilla t-il.

La technique du Lion Enragé.  
Un technique dont la puissance dépendait de l'état d'esprit de celui qui s'en servait.  
Moins il allait bien,mieux la technique marchait...  
Plus il était déprimé,plus la force était grande...  
Et Hippo était déprimé...  
A un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser cette force...

- Yuuri-san...Gaito...Akuma...Sheshi...Hô...

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler...  
Cet entraînement lui semblait trop dur...  
Beaucoup trop dur...  
Comment avait-il appris une technique aussi dangereuse...  
...

_*-*-*-* Flash-Back*-*-*-*_

_Fin de l'automne...  
__Les feuilles mortes tombaient,tombaient,tombaient et tombaient encore...  
__Et qui était chargé de les ramasser ?  
__C'était -pensait Hippo- sa seule utilité: Les corvées ménagères...  
__Le légendaire Hippocampus réduit à ramasser des feuilles.  
__Le soir commençait à tomber. Cette journée avait été fatigante pour Hippo: En effet,il avait été capturé et enfermé dans une cage par les sbires de Mikeru...Toujours pour la même raison.  
__"Capturons le larbin des sirènes,comme ça elles viendront le libérer,et on les capturera..."  
__Les Dark Lovers avaient déjà tenté ça...Et maintenant...Pff...  
__...  
__Il n'avait jamais aucun moyen de se défendre...Il était faible...Faible..._

_- Je suis où ? C'est pas Jusenkyo,ça ?_

_Un jeune homme au cheveux noirs fixait l'hôtel sans voir le petit garçon. Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux noirs,et un bandana...Il semblait perdu,et bien perdu._

_- En plus je suis sûr que j'ai même pas quitté le Japon !! C'est pas demain la veille que je redeviendrai normal,moi !_

_Fâché,il fit demi-tour,et partit en pleurant sur son misérable sort. Hippo,au milieu des feuilles mortes qu'il avait déjà rassemblées en un petit tas, resta ébahi devant ce garçon si impulsif. Il baissa les yeux. Un morceau de parchemin griffonné semblait avoir été oublié._

_- Heu...Vous n'auriez pas...commença-il,pour alerter le garçon._

_Mais il avait déjà disparu...Hippo marcha quelques minutes,espérant le retrouver,mais le jeune homme n'était nulle part. Ainsi décida-il de conserver le parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il en retrouve le propriétaire..._

_- "Sheshi Hôkô Da" lit-il à voix basse..."Hyryû Shoten Ha"...ça a l'air intéressant..._

_*-*-*-* Fin du Flash-Back *-*-*-_

Toujours immobile dans son trou,Hippo sourit faiblement.  
Voilà donc d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu vis à vis Ryôga...  
En fin de compte,il n'aura pas pût lui rendre son parchemin...

Pendant tout ce temps,il avait essayé de maîtriser ces deux techniques...  
Il fallait un adversaire pour utiliser Hyryû Shoten Ha...  
Aussi Hippo avait il décidé d'apprendre par coeur la théorie,pour commencer...  
Mais Sheshi Hôkô Da...

*-*-*-* Flash-Back *-*-*-*-

_- Alors..."Technique reposant sur le malheur des gens...A utiliser avec précaution..."...Pourtant ça a l'air facile..._

_Il avait lu attentivement la notice d'utilisation,et faisait face à un arbre derrière l'hôtel pour essayer cette fameuse technique._

_- Alors...Je ferme les yeux...Je tend les bras...Je me concentre sur la force qui est en moi,et pour finir..._

_Penser à quelque chose de triste...  
__Hippo essayait souvent d'ôter de sa mémoire tout ce qui le rendait triste...Mais c'était inutile...Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier se facilement...  
__...  
__« Alors tu es bel et bien un ami des Princesses sirènes… ? »  
__« Tu es une personne horrible ! »  
__« Sayonara,Yuuri-san...On ne se reverra jamais... »_

_Une boule se forma dans sa gorge,alors il rouvrit les yeux,et se mît à hurler:_

_- SHESHI HÔKÔ DA !!_

_Une sphère argentée sortit de son corps,et alla s'écraser contre l'arbre. Hippo resta bouche bée._

_-...J'ai...réussi...Je maîtrise la technique du Lion Enragé ! YEAH !!_

_Après le choc de l'attaque,les feuilles qui étaient restées sur l'arbre tombèrent dès le premier coup de vent pour aller s'éparpiller un peu partout._

_-...Oups.  
__- HIPPOOOOO..._

_La jeune fille hystérique qui tenait le rôle de gérante venait de débouler,ses yeux ayant virés au noir._

_- Non seulement tu brailles comme un malade,ce qui dérange nos rares clients,mais en plus tu n'as rien fichu pendant que je n'était pas là !  
__- Mais...J'ai travaillé...s'expliqua Hippo,mais Nikora l'interrompit:  
__- TU DEVAIS RAMASSER LES FEUILLES ET Y'EN A PARTOUT,ESPECE DE PINGOUIN STUPIDE !! cria Nikora en frappant Hippo avec le râteau qu'elle avait repris au petit blond.  
__- DESOLEEEEE !!_

_*-*-*-*- Fin du Flash-Back*-*-*-*_

Depuis le combat dans le château de Gaito,il se sentait si mal...  
Cela démontrait bien que sa technique reposait sur le malheur...Le malheur...  
Il profita de l'instant ou il sentit ses forces revenir pour tenter de se relever,mais...

- On pensait bien te trouver là...dit une voix grave.

Avant même de penser à lever la tête,il sentit une douleur fulgurante: Quelqu'un venait de lui écraser les doigts avec force.

- ça,c'était pour Maria,et ça...

La même personne lui marcha sur son bras droit qui émit un craquement inquiétant.

-...C'était pour Yuuri.

Hippo ne sentait plus son bras. Il pensait deviner à qui appartenait cette voix. Il voulut hurler sous le coup de la douleur,mais l'inconnue lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Le petit garçon leva les yeux. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux violet,ses yeux étaient roses...Izul...

- Eriru...Raaah,elle est passée où ? J'ai besoin d'elle là...siffla la démone en ceinturant Hippo qui tentait de se débattre.

* * *

Valaaaa ! %)


	15. Poursuivi par deux débiles

Chapitre 15

- ERIRU ! T'ES OU ?!

Izul était toute seule à moitié en train d'étrangler Hippo.  
Le petit garçon ne voulait pas se laisser avoir...  
Il avait su échapper aux sirènes,ce serait vraiment stupide de se faire prendre par ses ennemies...  
Il poussait des cris étouffés par la main de la Dark Lover.

- Et toi, le nain, met la en soudine !

Le nain...  
Le nain...  
LE NAIN...  
Cette réflexion le vexa profondément,et il se débattit de plus belle.

- IZUUUL !!

La fille aux oreilles de chat arriva comme une fleur.

- Izul,je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! Tu m'avais dit que Gaito-sama l'avait repéré sur un terrain vague,et j'ai pas vu de vagues dans aucun des terrains où je suis passée ! Elles valent rien tes explications !  
- ...

No comment. Izul semblait se demander pourquoi c'était uniquement la plus stupide de ses associées qui était encore en vie...

- Ben quoi...?  
- Eriruuuu...Arrête tes bêtises et attaque le ! Je vais pas pouvoir le tenir longtemps...

Hippo s'agita,ouvrit sa mâchoire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait,et la referma violemment sur la paume d'Izul qui le lâcha.

- GAAAAH ! CE CRETIN M'A MORDUE JUSQU'AU SANG !! hurla-elle  
- Comment on soigne les hémorragies ? demanda Eriru  
- TAIS-TOI,Y'A L'AUTRE QUI S'ENFUIT !!

En effet,le Gardien des Scellés courait à perdre haleine.  
Il se contentait de serrer son bras inutile pour le moment. Il essayait de semer les deux démones qui le suivait.  
Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir...  
Il s'était déjà fait avoir par les Dark Lovers pas mal de fois,mais cette fois,il ne se rendrai pas comme ça...

- Coucou !

Il venait de tomber sur Eriru au coin d'une avenue. La folle au bandana semblait très fière d'elle.

- On a décidé de se séparer avec Izul pour pouvoir te coincer ! jubila-elle  
- Mais je m'en contrefiche ! ...Hé,c'est quoi là haut ? s'écria le petit blond en pointant le ciel obscur du doigt.  
- Où ça ? fit Eriru en levant la tête.

Et Hippo bouscula Eriru pour continuer sa course.  
Il se retrouva dans la rue principale.  
Si il fuyait suffisamment loin,les deux autres arrêteraient leur recherche.

-A...Aïe...

Il tomba à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait de nouveau mal...

- Il est là !

Izul et Eriru arrivaient.  
Il ne pouvait plus bouger un pouce.

- Allez,DRAGONS !! hurla Izul.

Des dragons d'eau frappèrent de blondinet de plein fouet. Hippo s'écrasa un peu plus loin, au milieu de la route.

- C'EST FI...

Hippo se releva lentement.  
Son bras le brûlait,et commençait à saigner après le choc.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal...

Un bruit de klaxon le fit se retourner. Une voiture fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse.

-...N...Non...

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger.  
Le petit gardien vît uniquement une forte lumière avant de se faire percuter et d'atterrir avec violence dans le caniveau.  
Il voulut lever son bras valide,mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer...  
L'humain qui conduisait la voiture en était sorti.  
Hippo ne pût maintenir ses yeux ouvert plus longtemps...

---------------------------

Une pression sur son bras droit...  
Une main froide lui refermant sa vareuse...  
Hippo ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
QUI était en train de le tripoter de la sorte ?

- Ah,tu es réveillé, petit.

Un homme en blouse blanche était penché sur lui.

-...Je...suis...où ? marmonna le petit blond d'une voix pâteuse.

En tournant légèrement la tête,il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche,assis dans un lit en métal.

- Je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital après t'avoir renversé...Tu as eu de la chance,c'était comme si ma voiture avait ralentie avant de te percuter...En plus,tes blessures se sont presque totalement guéries d'elles-mêmes...Tu es un petit veinard !  
- Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire...  
- Au fait...J'ai oublié de me présenter: Ono Tokigo,je travaille ici en tant que docteur !  
-...Moi c'est...Hippo...Juste...Hippo.

Le docteur avait les cheveux bruns attachés en une longue natte,et des lunettes rondes. Il souriait. Hippo lui,restait impassible,mais tenta malgré tout un léger sourire à son tour.  
Pendant que Tokigo rangeait ses instruments,Hippo fût empli d'un étrange sentiment.  
Il avait utilisé le pouvoir des Panthalassiens inconsciemment...  
Peut-être que ça lui avait sauvé la vie,mais cependant...  
Le petit garçon se sentait comme souillé...  
Être du même sang que Kaito...et de Gaito...C'était impossible...

- Hippo-kun,repose toi encore un peu ! Quand tu te sentiras mieux,tu n'auras qu'à sortir par la porte principale,et tu feras attention à l'avenir.  
-Hai...Tokigo-sensei...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le docteur alla ouvrir,et Hippo replongea dans sa méditation.  
Petit frère...  
Petit frère...  
Non...  
Il avait souvent regretté de ne pas avoir de parents...D'être sans famille...Et là,d'un seul coup,il se retrouvait avec deux grands frères...  
Et quels grands frères...  
Le petit Gardien n'entendait pas Tokigo-sensei discuter à la porte...  
Il ne voyait pas celles qui était entrées.

- Et d'ailleurs,s'écria la voix grave du docteur avant de refermer la porte. Les ailes dans le dos de votre petit frère sont très mignonnes! Allez,je vous laisse entre frère et soeurs...

Une seconde.  
Frère et soeurs...  
Houlà...Quelque chose clochait là...Hippo se leva du lit en vitesse. En effet,Izul et Eriru l'avait retrouvé.

- "Les ailes dans le dos de votre petit frère sont très mignonnes! " fît la femme aux yeux roses en imitant la voix de Tokigo. Et ça l'étonne pas plus...Les humains sont de plus en plus stupides...  
- C'était trop fort comme idée de se faire passer pour les soeurs du larbin pour pouvoir entrer ici ! Hein que c'était une trop bonne idée,larbin ? jubila Eriru.

Hippo restait ébahi...devant tant de stupidité.

- Je...ne suis pas un larbin...dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.  
- Dorei, dorei, Mermaid no dorei ! chantonna la pauvre folle.  
- Eriru,ferme là ! marmonna Izul,dont la lassitude était compréhensible...Larbin,on ne va pas t'attaquer. Tu es déjà épuisé,et la moindre de nos attaques t'achèverait. Gaito-sama tient à ce que tu sois vivant lorsqu'on te livrera à lui. Je suis sûre que tu as des remords pour ce que tu as fais subir à Yuuri...Alors sois raisonnable,et suis nous genti...HE,TU FAIS QUOI ?!

Pendant le discours certes long et ennuyeux d'Izul,Hippo était monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-...Je ne vous suivrai pas...Je préfère...mourir...  
- NOOOOON,FAUT PAS QU'IL CREVE MAINTENANT !! ON EST AU TROISIEME ETAGE ! hurla Eriru.  
- Laisse tomber...Il osera jamais. soupira Izul en croisant les bras. C'est seulement un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence...Il veut juste qu'on s'interesse à lui...  
- Tu crois ?  
- Après avoir supporté Yuuri pendant aussi longtemps,je sais de quoi je parle.

Hippo les observa longuement,puis ferma les yeux.

-...Je vais sauter...  
- BEN SAUTE CRETIN !!

Et le petit blond sauta.

- Izul...Il a sauté.

-...  
-...Mince.  
- AAAAAAH !! C'est horrible,on a assisté à un suicide ! Izul, Izul, tu crois qu'on va passer à la télé ?  
- C'EST PAS IMPORTANT !! VIENS,ON DESCEND,IL EST PEUT-ÊTRE ENCORE EN VIE !!  
- ...Pas la peine de hurler !

Et les Dark Lovers descendirent en vitesse pendant qu'Hippo était tranquillement assis,ailes déployés sur le rebord de la fenêtre,à l'étage inférieur.

-...Trop stupides...

Comme les humains n'étaient sûrement pas top habitués à voir un garçon ailés assis au dessus du vide,il s'envola pour aller se poser au dernier étage,sur le toit.

Le ciel était magnifique ce jour là...Sans un nuage. Il sourit faiblement. La nuit,il se sentait plus vulnérable...Chaque fois qu'il avait retrouvé Yuuri devant la cabane,il avait eu peur que quelqu'un les surprenne...

Ce qui du reste était déjà arrivé.  
Et puis Gaito...  
Gaito qui avait compris...  
Gaito...Son...Grand frère.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler cette pensée...Cette pensée...Gaito...Son grand frère Gaito...

-...Je...ne veux...pas avoir le moindre lien de parenté avec lui...  
- Ce qui est vraiment dommage, Ototo...dit une voix calme derrière lui.

* * *

Crois moi, avec tout ce que je subis, je suis habituée à la violence...C'est triste %) ...


	16. Quand deux garçons se font enlever

Chapitre 16

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés debout derrière lui. Hippo se retourna lentement.

-...Ga...ito...  
-...C'est tout ? murmura le Roi des Panthalassiens.

- Maintenant que tu es au courant,tu devrais m'appeler "Gaito oni-sama ", tu ne crois pas...?

Le petit blondinet serra les poings. Rien qu'entendre la voix amusée de Gaito le mettait hors de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix faible.

-...Ja...mais...  
-...Ce n'est pas très gentil, Hippo ototo...  
- Et ne m'appelez pas "Petit frère" .  
- C'est ce que tu es pourtant.

Hippo se leva brusquement. Jamais il n'avait considéré Gaito ou Kaito comme des frères depuis qu'il les connaissait. Même si c'était réellement le cas,pourquoi est ce que ça changerai...Gaito et Kaito n'étaient que des idiots...

- Je n'ai pas de frères. Je suis mon propre frère.  
-...ça fait un peu pitié ce que tu viens de dire...dit Gaito après un silence.  
- Peu importe. Je dis ce que j'ai à dire.

Les deux Panthalassiens se fixèrent. Leurs marques respectives étaient activées.

-...Sauf que tu ne dis que des bêtises.  
-...

Hippo,ayant encore du mal à maîtriser cette force,avait les yeux plissés,mais son regard restait fixé sur Gaito. Il ne voulait pas montrer des signes de faiblesses devant lui.

- Dis-moi...Yuuri te manque,n'est ce pas ?  
-...Je...

Oui. Yuuri lui manquait énormément.  
Depuis qu'elle était partie,il se sentait si seul.

- Tu sais,si on allie nos pouvoirs,on peut la faire revenir.  
-Non.

Il avait dit ça du tac au tac.  
Mais il répondit d'une voix sombre. Souvent,le petit Gardien aurait voulu oublier cette réalité...

- On ne peut pas...faire revivre les gens...ça j'en suis sûr...Et...

Il déglutit,et termina sa phrase,luttant pour retenir ses larmes:

-...Je crois...que Yuuri...que Yuuri a fait ça pour que jamais je n'aille du côté des gens comme vous...

Gaito ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air désinvolte,il souriait de plus belle,avec son habituel air arrogant.

- Oh,c'est trop mignon ! Je vais pleurer !

Hippo avait la tête baissée. Il se sentait vraiment mal,mais il était près à lutter. Il ne laisserait pas Gaito se moquer de lui plus longtemps. Il voulait se battre pour montrer que Yuuri ne s'était pas sacrifiée en vain.  
Il voulait se battre pour continuer de vivre...  
Même s'il était petit. Même s'il était faible.  
Gaito,voulant sûrement faire réagir le petit blond,avait lancé une sphère ténébreuse.  
Hippo releva la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde,il fût entouré d'un aura,et la sphère fût déviée de sa direction,et disparût à l'horizon.

- Pas mal pour un début.

- ça prouve bien que tu es mon petit frère,hein...

-...Pff,t'es pas marrant !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris lança une rafale de sphères que Hippo se mît à éviter comme il pouvait. Il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- GAITO-SAMAAAAA !

Izul et Eriru venaient de monter jusqu'au toit par les escaliers. Apparemment,elles avaient compris -certes un peu tard- qu'elles s'étaient fait avoir.

- Quand on est redescendues,on s'est rappelé qu'il avait des ailes,et qu'il avait pû s'envoler !!  
- Eriru,arrête de te justifier,c'est lourd !

Gaito soupira devant la bêtise de ses sbires.

-...Occupez vous de lui.  
- Hey! Trois contre un,c'est pas du jeu ! s'écria Hippo,pris de court.

En effet,il devait à présent éviter les ondes négatives envoyées par Eriru,et les dragons aquatiques de sa partenaire.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué Gaito qui s'était glissé derrière lui.  
Le petit Gardien se fît éjecter en arrière par un dragon d'eau,il heurta le Roi des Panthalassiens qui appuya fortement son index contre sa nuque. Hippo ressentit le choc,mais avant même de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé,il était allongé à terre,inconscient. Eriru et Izul regardèrent leur maître,bouche bée.

-Ga...Gaito-sama! C'était quoi cette arcane super puissante ? demanda la femme aux cheveux violet.  
-...Simplement le point shiatsu du sommeil...Vous êtes que des incapables,vous deux !  
- Désolée maître Gaito...  
- Et d'ailleurs,on va de ce pas apprendre cette technique du poinshatudusommé !

-...Eriru,tu es vraiment désespérante...soupira Gaito en attrapant Hippo pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

----------------------------------

- Hé,Kaito,t'as du nouveau ?

Luchia était allée chercher le Panthalassiens à la gare. Ce dernier revenait de Osaka,après y avoir longuement cherché Hippo.

-Non...Où il est passé,ce crétin...  
-...Faire une fugue…Comme ça....Il est parti Lundi soir et nous sommes Mercredi soir à présent...Onee-chan est inquiète aussi...Tu te souviens de ce que Taki-san a dit ce matin...?  
- Oui...

En effet,avant que chacun ne parte de son côté,la vieille voyante les avaient rassemblés.

*-*-*- Flash-Back*-*-*-*

_- Hippo a eu une enfance difficile...Peut-être que ce combat direct avec Gaito a déclenché les pouvoirs qu'il a depuis sa naissance...Il les avaient déjà utilisé...Mais..._

_Noëlle,ayant l'esprit plus vif que les autres,demanda au bout d'un moment:_

_-...C'est quand il est devenu un pingouin...?  
__- Je pense que oui..._

_*-*-*-* Fin du Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*_

- Tu penses que c'est vrai tout ça,Kaito ?  
- J'en sais rien...

Luchia baissa la tête. Pourquoi Hippo lui manquait-il tellement.  
Une enfance difficile...  
Comme Kaito...  
Comme Gaito...  
Hippo avait donc également souffert.  
La Princesse Rose aimait le jeune brun. C'était normal de le consoler d'avoir été envoyé sur Terre,d'avoir ignoré sa véritable naissance...  
En fin de compte,elle avait été jusqu'à plaindre Gaito,qui avait passé sa vie dans un château...  
Mais Hippo...Elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son gardien,et voilà...Combien de fois s'était-elle amusée à se moquer de lui...

- Luchia,c'est bon,arrête de déprimer...  
- Raaah,arrête d'interrompre mes méditations, Kaito !!

Kaito soupira,et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Luchia.

- Il dois être en train de se lamenter sur son sort quelque part dans le Japon...  
- ça me remonte vâchement le moral...Les autres doivent être effondrées aussi...

-------

-ATARASHI KAZE !  
-...MUKATTE !  
- SMIIIIILE...  
- ...AGAIIIIIIN !!!

En effet,en rentrant au Pearl Piari,dans la salle à manger,l'effondrement était à son maximum: Karen,Noëlle,Coco et Hanon faisaient leur karaoké. Lina avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Seira,qui elle semblait vraiment triste.

- Luchia est rentrée ! s'écria Hanon,lâchant son micro,bientôt imitée par les autres.

Les Princesses se précipitèrent vers Luchia,Seira arriva la dernière,et demanda timidement:

-Hippo-san...Il est pas revenu...?  
-N...Non...  
- Cet après-midi...J'ai vu une petite fille...Je ne sais pas si c'était Hippo ou pas...Mais...Elle avait l'air triste...Et depuis...  
- Seira! s'écria Luchia en la secouant par les épaules. Il faut pas réagir comme ça ! On le retrouvera,je le sais ! Hippo est notre ami,nee ? Et vous autres,vous avez pas essayé de la consoler ?!  
- C'est pour ça qu'on a fait du karaoke,s'expliqua Coco. Pour la consoler.  
- ...Et comme ça marchait carrément pas,continua Lina d'un air las,je suis restée à côté d'elle.

La princesse orange sourit d'un air triste. Cette petite mine était si similaire à celle que faisait parfois sa "soeur" Sara.

-...Arigato...Mina...dit-elle à voix basse.

Karen claqua dans ses mains.

- Allez,je suis sûre que le petit Hippo reviendra vite,en attendant,chantons encore,en espérant qu'il écoute nos paroles !  
- T'avais rien d'autre à dire ...? soupira Lina

- So, Hiko wa yo ! s'écria Hanon en remontant avec les Princesses Violette,Jaune et Indigo sur l'estrade pendant que Luchia,Kaito,Lina et Seira s'asseyait.  
- Nous allons vous chanter Little Date ! informa Coco

Luchia,Lina,Seira et Kaito s'attendaient au pire.

-Tasogare Wa itsudemo !  
-...Gushigi no kuni mitai...  
-...Hoshi wo kazoesareru no  
-...Dekki no ue...Kappuru, NO! NO !!

Soudain,Kaito fût pris d'un mal de tête épouvantable,qui n'était pas -malgré les apparences- dû aux chants des sirènes.

-Lu...Luchia...dit-il à la jeune blonde. Je...Je sors prendre l'air...  
- Je viens avec toi...  
-Non...Res...Reste ici...Elles vont se vexer sinon !  
-Mais...

Kaito était déjà parti en courant. Par chance,le quator présent sur scène,n'avait pas remarqué. Une chance...Une fois dans le hall d'entrée,le jeune brun posa une main sur son front. Sa marque était apparue...Pourquoi...?  
Il sortit dehors,et aperçut une ombre devant lui.

ça ne...pouvait pas...

-...Tu...

--------------------------

- KAITO !! KAIIIITOOOO !!

C'était à peine vingt minutes plus tard.  
Pourtant,l'ambiance avait changée.  
En effet,Kaito avait disparu.

- T'es sûre qu'il est pas rentré chez lui ? demanda Noëlle à Luchia.  
-...Non...Je...Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça...Kaito...

Elles étaient rassemblées dans le jardin du Pearl Piari. La Princesse Rose regarda le ciel,et murmura:

-...Kaito...Hippo...Ou êtes-vous maintenant...?

* * *

Nyaaaa, je m'en fiche qu'elles auraient pas réagi comme ça ou paaas...C'est ma fic oui ou non ?! Rooh %)


	17. Tu ne veux plus vivre

Chapitre 17

- Comment...J'ai pût me faire avoir aussi facilement...

Hippo se trouvait dans une salle peu éclairée du château de Gaito.  
Il était immobilisé contre un mur,ses poignets et ses cheveux entravés par des sangles en fer.  
Gaito avait bien prévu son coup,rien qu'en l'enfermant dans cette pièce. Car un seul objet y était à peu près visible...  
Un piano.  
Le Roi des Panthalassiens savait sûrement à qui pensait le petit Gardien en regardant ce piano...

-...Gaito...Akuma...C'est...vraiment...UN MONSTRE DE SADISME !!

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots...  
Le petit blond n'en pouvait plus de souffrir...

Il n'avait jamais décidé d'être le Gardien des Scellés.  
Pourtant,c'était son destin, et Hippo avait toujours pris sa mission au sérieux...

Il n'avait jamais décidé d'être le frère de Gaito.  
Pourtant le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'acharnait sur lui...

Et s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Yuuri...

-...Rien...ne...serait...arrivé...Yuuri-san...

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage d'enfant...Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer...Pas maintenant...Hippo sentait qu'il se conduisait comme un enfant...

-...Pff...Encore en train de pleurnicher...? Quel gamin.  
- ...

Le pire étant que Gaito avait parfaitement exprimé les pensées de son petit frère. Le jeune roi était entré dans la pièce,bras croisés,et un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es à bout n'est ce pas ...?  
-Non.  
- Tu ne veux plus vivre.  
- Si.  
-...Tu es sûr ?  
- ...

Il posa son regard sur le grand piano noir. Hippo aussi le regardait. Une fois de plus,Gaito savait à quoi il pensait.

- Yuuri en jouait beaucoup,tu te souviens...dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.  
-...Taisez...vous...murmura Hippo.  
-...Tu sais comment j'ai deviné qu'elle t'aimait ?  
-...Je...m'en...fiche...

Mais Gaito s'avança vers son frère,et lui passa la main dans ses cheveux blond.

- C'était mignon...C'était il y a à peine un mois...Elle avait composé un morceau...Et je l'ai entendue dire aux autres Dark Lovers que c'était pour "Hippo-sama" ...  
- ...Pitié,ça va me faire penser à Hanon-san et à son "Tarô-chan"...  
- Oh,ne me parle pas de cet imbécile...

Au Pearl Piari,tout le monde savait que le Panthalassien haïssait Tarô Mitsuki,dont Sara avait été amoureuse. Même si l'ancienne Sirène Orange avait tourné le dos à ce passé,à cet homme qui l'avait abandonnée sans raison,pour rester avec celui qu'elle aimait bien plus,Gaito conservait toujours du jeune musicien un souvenir amer,ou plutôt,une jalousie intense.

-...Et puis,reprit-il. Il y a une autre raison plus...Scientifique on va dire.  
- Je me marre d'avance...soupira Hippo.  
-...Je ne sais pas si les princesses ont pensé bon d'en informer leur pauvre petit larbin,mais...Leurs chanson sont censées transmettre des sentiments tels que l'amour à leurs ennemis...A leur transmettre du bonheur entre autre...

Hippo soupira encore une fois.

- Bravo. Vous aurez au moins compris un truc après tout ce temps...  
-...A moins d'être sept,le pouvoir des Princesses Sirènes ne peut pas complètement avoir raison de moi...Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà éprouvé...un de ses sentiments.  
-Comme quoi tout est possible...  
-...Et c'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé qu'au bout d'un moment,la même chose semblait arriver à Yuuri...Quand elle revenait de ses combats,elle paraissait moins vidée que les autres imbéciles...

Cette fois,le petit Gardien ne répondit pas. Il fixait obstinément le piano,ne voulant pas croiser le regard du Panthalassien.

-...Et j'ai pensé...qu'elle aussi ressentait peut-être de l'amour...Pensée qui s'est bien vite avérée exacte...Enfin bon...C'est pas la peine de parler des gens qui ne sont plus là,tu ne crois pas ?

Gaito écarta les mèches blondes d'Hippo,et posa sa main sur son front. Mais le petit garçon ne se laissa pas faire,et ferma les yeux avec force.

- Tu veux résister?...Amusant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Quand Gaito,lassé,comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à drainer les derniers pouvoirs de son frère,il retira sa main de son front pour sortir son épée qu'il passa rapidement le long du bras d'Hippo. Le sang commença à perler en haut de l'épaule du Gardien des Scellés.

-...Mal...dit-il d'une fois étranglée. ça...ça fait...mal...

La douleur l'envahissait...Le blondinet ne s'était pas attendu à cette soudaine attaque...Il n'allait pas tarder à...  
Mais avant...  
Avant.  
La marque des Panthalassiens apparût,et la plaie se referma lentement.

- Je savais que tu serais raisonnable. murmura Gaito avec un rictus moqueur.

Il y eu un écran de fumée,et quelques secondes après,ce ne fût qu'un petit pingouin libéré des sangles devenues trop grandes pour ses pattes,qui se trouvait devant un Roi des Panthalassiens assez surpris.

-...J'avais certes négligé ce petit détail.  
- Et comment vous allez faire maintenant? MWAHAHA! Je suis trop fort! s'écria Hippo

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hippo se retrouva dans une cage en métal juste assez grande pour lui.

- En effet,très très fort...  
- Raaah,c'est bon...

- Bon,à présent,les choses sont claires: Cette cage fait juste ta taille en tant que pingouin. Je pense que tu n'as pas intérêt à te rechanger en humain,sinon,je crois que tu seras légèrement à l'étroit...Sur ce...

Il se retourna,et partit en direction d'une autre salle.

-...Je dois également aller parler à mon jumeau tellement intelligent qu'il n'a sûrement encore rien compris à l'histoire...  
- Kaito-san est là aussi ?! Pff,y manquait plus que lui...

Gaito partit,laissant Hippo seul...Mais pas pour longtemps.

* * *

Valaaaa ! %)


	18. The peace of the soul

Chapitre 18

Génial,c'était génial.  
Hippo s'amusait comme un petit fou.  
Il était en pingouin,bloqué dans une cage,dans le château de Gaito,où ce jeune et serviable jeune homme allait sûrement lui absorber ses pouvoirs avant de le tuer.  
En conclusion,tout allait pour le mieux...

- J'en ai vraiment...

Soudain,il se mordit les lèvres,ou plutôt le bec. Son corps avait besoin de se retransformer. Il le sentait.  
En effet,Hippo avait passé beaucoup plus de temps en humain qu'en pingouin,ces derniers temps. Ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il allait recouvrir forme humaine sous peu.  
Et c'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Pourquoi...ça tombe...SUR MOI ?!

Mais bon,après tout,il allait mourir étouffé au lieu de mourir égorgé,transpercé,désintégré ou n'importe quoi d'autre...C'était mieux d'ailleurs...

...  
...Déprimant...  
Quelle vie...

-...Hippo-kun...?

Cette voix...Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part...  
Mais il y a longtemps...  
Très longtemps...

- Sara-sama...

Hé oui,c'était Sara. Son visage restait impassible. Elle avait seulement l'air déterminée. L'ancienne Princesse posa sa main sur les barreaux de la cage,qui disparût instantanément.

-Wa...Waouh ! balbutia Hippo. Je savais pas que les Princesses Sirènes pouvaient faire ça !!  
- Idiot! Si les Sirènes n'avait pour seul pouvoir que le chant,ce serait vraiment,mais VRAIMENT ...pitoyable...

Elle avait soupiré son dernier mot en frappant Hippo sur le crâne. Ce dernier reprit forme humaine,et marmonna:

- Franchement,j'ai l'impression que Gaito à déteint sur vous...  
- Arrête de discuter,et va retrouver le jumeau de Gaito ! Le temps presse !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Les sirènes vont arriver,vite !  
- Raaah,et elles se sentent obligées de venir à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème...C'est MES affaires,d'abord ! Pff...Princess tachi no baka...

En vérité,il était plus inquiet qu'en colère...  
La seule chose qu'il craignait,c'est que les sirènes fassent des bêtises en le voyant en difficulté...  
Exactement comme...  
Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ça.

- Et au fait...

La princesse lui tendit une longue clef en bronze. Hippo la prit lentement entre ses petites mains.

-...Ma...clef...Merciiiii,je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Merci,merci, merciiiii !!  
- C'est bon,j'ai compris ! Allez,dépêche toi !

Obéissant,Hippo se leva,et quitta la salle. Il regarda Sara qui était restée là,accroupie...C'était quand même courageux d'être du côté de Gaito,et de l'aider,lui.

-----

- Kaito-san ? Kaito-san !! fît-il le plus doucement possible.

En effet,dans ce château calme et silencieux,il lui semblait entendre des bruits de respiration. Mais...  
C'était peut-être Gaito...

- Kaito-san...?  
- Luchia,c'est toi ?  
-...-_-'...

Pour dire des choses aussi stupides,ça ne pouvait être que Kaito Dômôto. En effet,le jeune brun était immobilisé contre un mur de la chambre de Gaito.

-Pfff...Pour un Roi des Panthalassiens,il a pas d'imagination.  
- Hippo,qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je m'amuse.  
- Comment tu peux t'amuser dans pareilles circonstances ?!

Toujours aussi stupide apparemment...Hippo prit sa longue clef dans sa main. Il allait libérer Kaito...Après tout,il était bien obligé. Sa conscience le lui ordonnait.

- Les sirènes te cherchent partout,et moi,je dois protéger mon petit Ototo adoré ! ça me fait toujours bizarre de t'appeler Ototo, t'es pas aussi sexy que moi quand même...

...Si ça continuait,il allait aussi être obligé de l'assommer. La conscience,elle dira ce qu'elle voudra. Pourtant,le Gardien des scellés leva sa clef,et frappa avec force les sangles qui retenaient Kaito.

- A...AÏE !! Tu...Hippo,tu fais quoi ?! Tu me fais mal !  
- J'suis en train de t'aider, baka!  
- Itaaaaaaiiiiiii !

Au bout de quelques minutes,et beaucoup de cris de douleur,le prisonnier fût libéré. Mais il n'était même pas content. C'est pas un monde,ça...

-Kaito-san...T'as intérêt à me remercier...  
-...Je suis mort...J'ai plus de poignets...J'ai plus de chevilles...Je vais mourir...  
-Ah.  
-...Dis...Dis à Luchia...que je l'aime...plus que tout...  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...Allez, sayonara.

Hippo soupira,et commença à partir,quand une voix très douce le fît sursauter.

- HIPPO OTOTO NO BAKA ! TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER LA,ABRUTI TOTAL ?!!  
- C'EST TOI L'ABRUTI TOTAL ,BONJOUR LA DISCRETION ! GAITO Y VA SE RAMMENER,ET LA...  
- Y S'EST BARRE Y'A CINQ MINUTES !!  
- BAH Y PEUT REVENIR,D'ABORD !!  
- ...C'est mignon les disputes entre frères...

Le Roi des Panthalassiens était revenu,comme Hippo l'avait dit.

- Normal,j'ai toujours raison...Kaito-san,une fois de plus,c'est ta faute.

* * *


	19. Notre choix à nous

Chapitre 19

- Gaito.…?! souffla Kaito. C'est vraiment toi ? Tu n'es pas une illusion ? Je suis peut-être en train de rêver ! Je dois être en train de dormir !  
- ça me ferait vâchement plaisir si tu t'endormais pour toujours, tu n'imagines pas à quel point…soupira le Panthalassien.  
- Je savais très bien que je suis réveillé d'abord,ne me prend pas pour un idiot !  
- ça va être dur...

Hippo,au milieu de ce débat intellectuel,se sentait un peu à la masse,ce qui n'était pas si mal.

- ...Pourquoi j'ai des gens pareils pour frères...?  
- Quoi?! Hippo,tu devrais être content d'avoir un as du surf tel que moi pour aîné.  
- ...Pitoyable...finit par dire Gaito. Bon,mon cher Kaito,je me débarrasse du petit larbin,je m'occuperai ensuite de toi,et le monde sera débarrassé de la vermine...  
- Luchia et les autres viendront nous sauver ! s'écria le surfeur d'un ton fier.

Le petit blond pensait que son "grand frère" regardait franchement trop la télé.  
Gaito les fixa un moment. Puis,il se passa la main dans les cheveux,et dit d'un air las:

- Ne vous en faites pas...Les sirènes seront bien accueillies...Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de faire confiance à Eriru pour transmettre le message à Izul...

*-*-*-*

Quelques étages plus haut,Eriru jouait aux dames avec Izul. Ou plutôt essayait,car la fille aux oreilles de chats ne connaissait pas le principe du jeu.

- Hey,Eriru! demanda Izul en déplaçant ses pions. Que voulait demandé Gaito-sama tout à l'heure ?  
- Heuuuuu...Je sais plus...Bah,ça devait pas être important,je m'en souviendrais sinon...Dis,c'est bien comme jeu,mais c'est quand qu'ils arrivent,le roi,la reine,les tours et tout...?  
- On joue aux dames,imbécile !

Eriru ne considérait peut-être pas le fait d'aller surveiller l'arrivée des Princesses comme quelque chose d'important...

- Pfff...Vous devez avoir de sérieux problèmes pour lui faire confiance...soupira Hippo  
- Toi, mermaid no dorei,je t'ai pas sonné !  
- C'est pas gentil de parler à Hippo ototo comme ça !  
- Et toi,l'abruti, ne me parle pas, je vais déprimer devant tant de stupidité...

Il ressortit son épée,et la pointa vers ses deux frères.

- D'ailleurs...  
- HORS DE QUESTION !!

Luchia venait de se jeter contre Gaito,et de le faire basculer sur le côté. Il lâcha son épée qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-...Les Princesses sirènes...Amusant...

Les sept Sirènes se tenaient devant lui,en tenue de combat. Kaito,heureux de voir celle qu'il aimait,se mit à crier:

- LUCHIAAAA !!  
- KAITOOOOO !!  
- JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE REVOIIIIR !!  
- MOI AUSSIIII !  
- EST-CE QUE...

Cette passionnante conversation à distance fût interrompue par Hippo qui attrapa son cher frère par une mèche.

- C'est pas le moment,là...  
- HIPPO-SAN !!  
-...?

Seira se jeta à son cou en criant encore plus fort que Kaito.

- HIPPO-SAN !! JE SUIS SI CONTENTE !! J'AI EU SI PEUR POUR TOI !!  
-...Princesse...Ce...Je...Heu...

Hippo voyait bien que Gaito se retenait d'éclater de rire,et d'ailleurs,Kaito et les autres Princesses également.

- Dorei...Yuuri ne serai pas fière de toi. dit simplement Gaito,un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-...Q...Q...QUOI ?! C'EST PAS VRAI !

Il se releva,suivi par Seira qui ne semblait pas réaliser l'humiliation que subissait Hippo. Et juste à ce moment là,Eriru et Izul apparurent.

- Tiens les Dark Lovers...  
- AAAH ! Les sirènes !!  
- C'est que maintenant que vous arrivez,bande d'imbéciles ? soupira le chef des imbéciles en question.

Eriru se lança dans une de ses interminables excuses,et Gaito la coupa bientôt,légèrement énervé par ses sbires.

- Bon...Tenez compagnie aux Princesses,moi je dois continuer une super discussion avec mes frères...C'est pas un endroit pour se battre sérieusement,ici...En plus,si on casse tout,c'est encore moi qui rangerai tout...

Après ses paroles pleines d'émotions,il attrapa Kaito et Hippo,il se téléporta dans la salle du trône.

- Alors...ça fait quoi d'être prêt à mourir...? Hippo ototo, cher petit larbin...Tu es content de bientôt rejoindre ta chère "Yuuri-san" ? A moins que tu sois tombé amoureux de la nouvelle Princesse Orange...Décidemment,je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi le premier amour de chaque fille est assez...

Hippo ne bougeait pas.  
Les portes de la salle du trône étaient bien fermés.  
Les sirènes étaient en train de se battre.  
Et lui était bloqué en compagnie des jumeaux.  
Gaito le provoquait,comme toujours.

-...Je ne me laisserai pas tuer comme ça...  
- Ah bon...?

Le Panthalassien regarda d'un air amusé le sang séché resté sur la manche du vêtement d'Hippo.

-...Un mélange entre ton sang et celui de Yuuri...ça ne te gène pas plus que ça de gaspiller ainsi ce qu'elle t'a donné...?

- Hi...Hippo...murmura Kaito.  
- Kaito-san. Laisse moi. Je veux régler ça...du moins essayer. SHESHI HÔKÔ DA !

La sphère argenté sortit de son corps,et sembla pénétrer dans celui de Gaito. Le Roi des Panthalassiens resta ainsi quelques instants,comme absorbé par des images que lui montrait l'attaque.

-Pff...Une technique basé sur le malheur...Tu oses te croire malheureux en plus...

L'attaque fût renvoyée à toute vitesse sur le petit blond qui n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter.

-...HI...HIPPO !! s'écria le jeune brun en secouant son ami.  
- Laisse le voir du véritable malheur.

Le petit blond semblait avoir été absorbé par la sphère.  
Des images défilaient devant ses yeux...

_*-*-*-*-  
_

_Un enfant aux cheveux argentés arpentait tristement les couloir du château.  
__Il s'arrête devant une fenêtre,et regarde dehors.  
__Un autre garçon était assis devant le portail que le petit Gaito haïssait.  
__Ce garçon avait les cheveux blond paille.  
__Pour le petit aux yeux violet,c'était nouveau de voir cette couleur.  
__Lui qui était habitué à l'obscurité du château...Habitué à la couleur grise de ses cheveux d'enfant._

_Pendant quelques instant,il fût tenté de sortir, d'appeler le garçon dehors.  
__De faire connaissance.  
__De devenir amis._

_Mais c'était futile.  
__Il était le prisonnier.  
__L'autre était son gardien.  
__Pourquoi entrer en contact l'un avec l'autre...?  
__Le petit Gaito jeta un dernier coup d'oeil,puis continua sa route.  
__Tristement...  
__Comme toujours..._

_*-*-*-*-_

-...  
- HIPPO ! Tu m'entends ?!  
-Je...n'appelle...pas ça du...malheur...Enfin si...Mais...

Il fixait Gaito.  
Hippo savait très bien que Gaito avait souffert.  
Kaito aussi.  
Lui aussi.  
Et alors ?  
C'était du passé.

- Et ça,c'est du malheur pour toi,ou simplement de la douleur ? rétorqua le Panthalassien d'un air sadique.

Il activa son pouvoir,déclanchant également celui de ses deux frères qui tombèrent à genoux.

-...Le malheur...Il vaut mieux...savoir l'oublier...Savoir...Savoir se battre pour être heureux. Où bien...Où bien savoir s'en souvenir sans pour autant s'enfermer à l'intérieur...

Gaito regarda Hippo qui essayait de se relever. Pour un fois,son regard avait l'air intéressé.  
Mais Kaito vint tout casser.

- Oui,moi j'ai été malheureux aussi ! Celle que j'aimais est restée à mes côtés à peu près un an sans que je sache sa véritable apparence !! J'ai attrocement souffert !

- C'est du malheur,ça ? demanda le Roi des Panthalassiens. Il ne faut pas confondre le malheur,et la stupidité, frérot. En tout cas,pour revenir à ce que dorei-kun disait...Moi, je ne serai heureux que lorsque vous ne serez plus de ce monde. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter l'idée d'avoir un jumeau stupide...et maintenant un petit frère servile...

Un chant se fît entendre.  
D'abord lointain,puis de plus en plus proche.  
Mais cette chanson leur était familière...

-...C'est...commença Gaito.  
-...Luchia-san tachiiii !  
-...Luchia...?

La porte verrouillée explosa,et les sept Princesses,entourées de leur aura de combat,firent irruption dans la salle. Apparemment, Izul et Eriru n'avaient pas fait long feu...

-...Encore des gêneurs...? Pff...

Il lança une sphère en direction des sirènes. Il semblait décidé à en finir...  
Luchia et les autres se dispersèrent,mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les sauver...  
Hippo leva sa clef,et grâce à elle,détourna la sphère...qui termina sa course sur une des colonnes du château,et cette dernière commença à se casser.

-...Qu'est ce que...fît Kaito.  
-...Si cette colonne s'effondre...Le château s'écroulera bientôt entièrement ! s'écria son frère jumeau.  
- Non...NON !

Le petit gardien déploya ses ailes,et fonça vers la colonne. Il l'agrippa de ses petites mains,et activa son pouvoir pour tenter de la solidifier.

- HIPPO !! s'écrièrent Seira,Kaito,Luchia et les autres.  
- OTOTO...Heu...Enfin...DOREI,TU FAIS QUOI ?! hurla Gaito  
- Ben je vous aide !

Il s'accrochait tant bien que mal, les paumes de ses mains se mettant à saigner. Il ferma les yeux, et pendant qu'il luttait,se mît à crier.

-...On...On est tous égaux non...Nous trois on a connu le malheur...Et c'est justement ça qui devrait nous unir...Je crois...Que quel que soit notre passé...ON MERITE TOUS DE VIVRE !!

Les pierres commençaient à dégringoler. Kaito et Gaito s'avancèrent. Ils allaient aider leur frère,tout de même.

- GAITO-SAMAAAA !!  
-...Heu...Eriru...C'est pas le moment DU TOUT là...

En effet,les deux démones semblaient avoir récupéré. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose,étant donné que la situation était déjà assez instable...

- Le larbin fait encore n'importe quoi ? Je vais le virer !! fît la folle au bandana en voyant un Hippo contre une colonne.  
-...E...ERIRU...TU...

Elle lança son attaque en direction du petit blond qui dû lâcher prise,et atterrir en vrac par terre.

- Que se passe...  
- Sa...Sara ?!?!

Sara venait d'entrer à son tour. La colonne allait s'écraser,entraînant la destruction du château et sûrement...La mort des Princesses et des Panthalassiens...  
Non...  
Ils ne devaient pas mourir...  
Pas tous...  
Hippo courut vers ses deux frères.

-...On pense la même chose ? demanda-il  
- Je pense.  
- ça dépend,vous pensez à quoi ? demanda Kaito

- C'est bon,je blague,je suis pas idiot,vous savez...

Ils se prirent la main. Leur décision était prise.  
Hippo baissa la tête. Oui,il avait peur.  
Mais non,il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il faisait.  
C'était sa mission de protéger les Sirènes après tout. C'était une mission noble et unique, et il devrait être heureux de mourir pour l'accomplir.

La colonne lâcha.  
Le toit commença à s'effondrer,se dirigeant droit sur Sara et les autres.  
Ils activèrent leurs pouvoirs.  
Et aussitôt,le toit,la colonne...Tout changea de direction.  
Comme attiré par le pouvoir des trois Panthalassiens.

-...Que ce soit bien clair,ça,ce n'était pas une alliance. C'était juste pour sauver Sara,compris ?! dit Gaito.  
- Pareil pour moi. Je fais ça pour Luchia.

Hippo regarda ses grands frères,puis finit par sourire.

-...Oni-tachi...Baaaaka...

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'ils ne se fassent tout les trois ensevelir sous les décombres.

*-*-*-*-*-*

- KAITO !!  
- GAITO !!  
- HIPPO-SAN !!  
- GAITO-SAMA !!

Et tout ça parfaitement synchronisé. Lorsque le château fût entièrement dépourvu de toit,les sirènes et les Dark Lovers se précipitèrent pour tenter de sortir les trois garçons. Elles finirent par les trouver,en bien mauvais état...Tout trois saignait énormément,et Hippo s'était retransformé en pingouin. Sara prit Gaito dans ses bras,et murmura d'un voix sans timbre:

- Gaito...Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu...?  
-...C'est...Mon caractère...Et puis...Toi aussi tu es têtue,ma petite Princesse...dit-il d'une voix faible. Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime...

L'ancienne Princesse Orange laissa couler ses larmes,et enlaça Gaito de plus belle.

--

- Kaito...Kaito ! KAITO !! Tu vas pas mourir,hein ? T'as pas le droit de mourir !!

Luchia était en larmes,tenant elle aussi celui qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci releva lentement la tête,et fît un petit sourire.

- Luchia...Je t'ai sauvée comme tu m'a sauvé il y a longtemps...  
- Kai...to...

--

Seira aussi pleurait. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour sortir entièrement le petit pingouin du mur en morceau,mais elle lui tenait fermement les pattes.

-Hippo-san...Pas juste...C'est pas juste...  
- Princesse Seira...Vous... pleurez...?  
-...Je...Je voulais...juste que tu sois heureux...Je voulais pas que tu meures...

Hippo la regarda quelques instants,puis murmura faiblement:

-...Je suis heureux vous savez...Aller dans le monde ou se trouve Yuuri-san...ça me rend heureux...  
-...Pourquoi t'as fais ça...Hippo-san...  
- Je n'ai aucun regret...Et puis...Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous rencontrerez quelqu'un de bien et que vous serez heureuse avec lui...  
-...Mais...Toi...T'étais quelqu'un de bien...  
-...Princess no baka...

Noëlle, Lina,Hanon, Karen, Coco, Izul et Eriru ne bougeait pas. Elles aussi avaient aidé les trois sirènes à extirper Gaito,Kaito et Hippo...Mais...Elles ne préféraient rien dire...  
C'était peut-être mieux ainsi...  
Mieux ainsi...  
Et elles eurent l'impression que les trois âmes s'envolèrent en même temps...  
Peut-être...

* * *

Et voilà l'avant dernier chaaaaap' !  
Gakuto-Sara n'a pas intérêt à venir pleurer, pigé ?! Roh, nan mais %)


	20. Une page qu'on ne peut pas tourner

**Chapitre 20**

Le soleil semblait émerger lentement du fond de l'océan.  
Comme tous les matins...  
Cependant...

-...Les filles...Vous êtes toujours là ?

Nikora venait de faire irruption dans la salle à manger. Cinq Princesses étaient assises à une table, interdites.

_"Eki e no basu wo... Mata miokutta...  
Sukina hito machi tsuzuketeru no...?"_

- Bah...Oui...finit par répondre Karen. Mais...On arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils...qu'ils...

Tout le monde était très affecté par la mort des trois frères...Ce n'était pas possible...Ce n'était qu'un rêve...Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis lundi matin n'était qu'un très long rêve...Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications...

- ça va être difficile d'expliquer ça à la prof quand on retournera en cours...soupira Hanon.

_"Yuuki no tegami taita shoujo no...  
Tokimeki ga tameiki ni kawaru yuukure"_

Chaque fois qu'un client entrait,les sirènes se retournaient,croyant voir un des deux garçons...  
Hippo rentrant d'une promenade...  
Kaito au retour de son entraînement de surf...  
Leur absence créait une sorte de barrière invisible séparant les princesses...

_"Marude ni nen mae no watashi mite iru mitai de...  
Kitto koi wa kanau yo to tsubuyaide ita no..."_

Mais il y avait beaucoup plus malheureuses qu'elles.  
Beaucoup...  
Des personnes qui ne s'en remettraient pas...  
Le plus dur avait été de ramener Luchia,Seira et Sara à la surface. Les trois sirènes ne voulait pas lâcher les corps des Panthalassiens.  
Pourtant,il fallait les laisser là...  
Pour un peuple vivant dans l'océan...L'océan devait rester leur dernière demeure.  
Elles n'allaient jamais oublier...

Kaito...  
Hippo...  
Gaito...  
Jamais.

_______________________________

-... Gaito...

_"Chigazuku tobira muketa egao ga...  
Nakidashita isshun no akushidento..."  
_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux était assise sur le sable mouillé, le regard vide.  
Quand Tarô l'avait abandonnée, elle avait ressentie un telle douleur...  
Et en cet instant, c'était comme si cette douleur se répétait...  
Pour...Le Roi des Panthalassiens ne l'avait pas abandonnée...Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal...?  
Un requin et une raie tournait en rond dans l'eau, le plus près possible de Sara. Comme si ces deux poissons comprenait sa tristesse...  
Mais Eriru et Izul ne comprendrait jamais totalement.  
Et elle -Sara- , ne retournerait jamais retrouver Tarô.  
Jamais...  
Elle resterait fidèle à Gaito...  
Le seul à l'avoir comprise.  
Celui qui lui avait redonné la joie de vivre.

______________

-...Kaito...

_"Kireina hito no kata wo daiteru...  
__Sono kare ga sakki kara matteta hito na no...?"  
_

Luchia pleurait,incapable de retenir ses larmes.  
Elle était devant la maison qui avait été celle du jeune brun.  
Hippo...Son ami...Son Nakama...  
Kaito...Celui qu'elle aimait...  
Elle perdait tout d'un seul coup...

Quand elle y repensait,elle et Kaito n'avaient pas vécu pleinement leur amour très longtemps...Il avait fallu un an pour que le garçon comprenne qu'elle était la sirène de son souvenir. A peine quelques mois plus tard,il avait perdu la mémoire...Et...Il ne l'avait retrouvé qu'il y a 6 mois environ...

Ce n'était pas juste...Vraiment pas juste...

_____________________

- Hippo-san...

_"Koe mo kakezu miokuru dake tsutawaru kanashimi...  
__Mune no tegami nigiri shime eki made aruku no...?"  
_

La petite Seira nageait dans l'eau claire et tiède,non loin du Pearl Piari. Elle tenait fermement quelque chose.  
Une clef en forme d'hippocampe.  
La Princesse Orange avait récupéré la Clef Des Scellés dans les décombres.  
C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'Hippo.  
Hippo...  
Elle comprenait ses sentiments comme elle avait compris ceux de Mikeru.  
Il y a un an,elle avait chanté pour que le petit blond passe encore quelques instants avec Yuuri...  
Pour qu'il soit heureux...  
Cependant...

-...Tu...es heureux,maintenant...? dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je...Je l'espère...en tout cas...

Gaito,Kaito et Hippo étaient devenu des anges,et il veillait sur elle et les autres.  
C'était sa logique de petite fille...  
Logique improbable,mais Seira y croyait.  
Elle croyait au bonheur...

- Tenshi tachi...Soyez heureux à présent...

_"Maru de ni nen mae no watashi sono mama no bamen !  
Tsurai kioku yomigaeri namida ga koboreta..."_

- Soyeux heureux...Peu importe où vous êtes...Soyez heureux...

*-*-*-*-*

L'obscurité durait depuis un moment.  
Hippo avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient définitivement clos.  
Il ne savait pas où il était.  
Ni ce qu'il faisait.  
La seule chose dont il était sûr,c'est qu'il était là.

_"Gomen hidoku mataseta ne to ikigirasu anata...  
Naite iru no? Doushita no? Itsumo no yasashisa..."_

C'était donc comme ça la mort ? L'obscurité éternelle...?

Hippo était désolé pour Kaito et Gaito...Si lui n'avait jamais été là,Gaito n'aurait pas attaqué de nouveau...  
Il était désolé pour les Princesses...Les laisser seules,sans personne pour les protéger le mettait mal à l'aise...Mais...C'était son choix...  
Hippo avait vécu dans le corps pitoyable d'un garçon pitoyable pendant quinze pitoyables années...

_* Hippo-sama...C'est...toi...? *_

_"Ano nee... Ima nee... __Koi ga hitotsu kiete shimatta no....  
__Soba de nani mo dekinakute kanashiku natta no..."_

Il resta sans réaction,mais son esprit était troublé. Ces paroles semblèrent résonner longtemps,comme de l'écho.  
Cette voix...Est ce que ça pourrait être...  
Ses lèvres restaient scellées,mais la voix reprit.

_*...C'est toi. *_

Cette fois,ce n'était plus une question . Apparemment,celle qui parlait avait compris et était soulagée,et lui aussi.  
Dans le noir,entendre cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué le consolait.

Il était mort pour les sirènes...  
Il était mort avec ses frères...  
Et il retrouvait Yuuri.  
Même si son esprit s'embrouillait peu à peu,comme s'il oubliait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, il savait que c'était du bonheur...

_*...J'avais décidé...de t'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait...Hippo-sama...*  
_

_"Ano nee... Ima nee... __Koi ga hitotsu kiete shimatta no...  
__Tsugi no koi ga kanau koto inotte agetai..."  
_

Yuuri l'avait attendu...Pour que leurs âmes partent ensemble.  
Comme ils avaient surmonté les difficultés ensemble.  
Mais la dernière pensée qu'Hippo formula était pour ses deux frères.  
Si Gaito et Kaito aimaient vraiment...  
Peut-être attendraient-ils également celles qu'ils aimaient...Peu importe la durée de cette attente...  
Revoir une dernière fois celles qu'ils aimaient...

_"Watashi tachi mitai ni..."_

* * *

Vala, fin de la fic %)

La chanson, c'est "Koi Ga Hitotsu Kiete Shimatta No" du groupe Doco. I love this song :p .

Donc, bah vala, la fic est finie, j'espère que ça vous a plu . %)


End file.
